The Heiress
by AryanLyaCaady
Summary: Lyara Bellator descobre ser a herdeira de um antigo feiticeiro. Ao fazer essa descoberta, ela é transportada para lugares que ela nunca imaginou ir. As aventuras estão somente começando... - Crossover: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Cronicas de Narnia/Crepúsculo.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heiress**

**Caindo Em Hogwarts - Parte I  
**

* * *

Eu estava em um lugar escuro. E ouvia chiados de cobras por todo lado. E a única coisa que eu pude pensar quando vi olhos vermelhos foi: É Voldemort. Eu encarei aqueles olhos vermelhos brilhando na escuridão, sem conseguir dizer nada. E uma voz sibilante me diz:

– Tem certeza que quer ir para lá, garotinha?

Subitamente, minha voz voltou. E falei quase por impulso:

– Meu nome não é garotinha. É Lyara. E ir para aonde?

A voz riu fortemente. Espera, essa risada não é de Voldemort. E a voz falou, já não mais sibilante, mas divertida.

– Tem razão, não sou Voldemort. Sou o antepassado dele.

E essa noticia me atingiu em cheio. Arregalei os olhos e percebi que os olhos vermelhos ficaram verdes esmeraldas, mas ainda tinha uma pitadinha de vermelho neles.

– Salazar Slytherin? - Perguntei em choque.

Uma luz veio de repente tirando minha visão por uns segundos. Pisquei os olhos e vi um homem de cabelos negros vestido com vestes verde e prata.

Ele sorriu divertido com a minha cara, possivelmente, chocada.

– Sim. - disse ainda sorrindo.

– Mas você não era mal e essas coisas? - Questionei. Eu li todos os livros de Harry Potter e como toda leitora fanática e compulsiva, estava curiosa até demais.

– Eu sou mal quando preciso, criança. E não é só Tom Riddle que é meu herdeiro. Eu além de ser ofidioglota, fui aprendiz de Merlim.

– O que isso tem a ver comigo, senhor? - Perguntei e completei – Se é que tem algo a ver comigo.

– Oh, tem tudo a ver contigo. - Ele sorriu e eu apenas olhei para ele. - Como eu disse, eu fui aprendiz de Merlim. Não só eu, mas todos os fundadores. E ele me ensinou tudo sobre dimensões.

Eu o olhei confusa.

– Dimensões? - Perguntei. Nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre dimensões.

– Sim, é como uma cópia de um mundo. Você já leu As Cronicas de Narnia, certo? - Ele disse e me perguntou. Obviamente, esse era um sonho esquisito. Como ele sabia que eu li As Cronicas de Narnia?

– Sim, eu li. - Respondi. - Mas o que isso tem haver com dimensões? - Perguntei.

– Os Pevensies foram para uma dimensão chamada Narnia pelo guarda roupa. E o guarda roupa era um portal para Narnia. - Ele falou me olhando.

– Oh, entendi. - Falei.

– Ótimo. Prosseguindo. Merlim me disse que eu teria que estabelecer uma conexão com outros mundos. E assim foi feito. Tive um filho com uma mulher da sua dimensão. E assim começou uma geração. E você, Liara Bellator, é a ultima filha da familia. Portanto, minha herdeira. - Ele falou me olhando estranhamente. Eu tenho plena certeza que estou mais surpresa do que quando percebi que ele era Salazar Slytherin. Oh, Merlim. Eu pisquei os olhos e me belisquei.

– Não é um sonho. - Ele disse novamente sorrindo divertido.

– Tem razão. Não controlamos o que acontece nos sonhos. Aposto que na melhor parte desse sonho eu acordo. Embora, era para eu ter acordado uns minutos atrás. - Falei com a testa franzida. - Mas o que vai acontecer agora que sou sua herdeira? E o que você me perguntou antes? Ir para aonde? - Perguntei rapidamente.

Ele sorriu divertido. Nossa, ele se diverte demais comigo. Tenho cara de palhaça?

– Não você não tem cara de palhaça. Vai acontecer muitas coisas agora que é minha herdeira, e você saberá para onde ir quando chegar ao seu destino. - Disse ele.

E novamente, a única coisa que eu pude pensar foi: Ele tem algum parentesco com o Edward Cullen? E ele riu de mim.

Eu o olhei sem expressão. E arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Você lê mentes? - Perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

– Sim. Mas você já sabe disso, não? - Disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada, se referindo claramente ao meu pensamento interior.

– Eu acho completamente fascinante o modo que você pensa como se estivesse narrando uma história. - Ele falou como se estivesse analisando a minha mente.

– É porque eu sei que em alguma dimensão tem alguém narrando a minha história... - E veio uma imagem em minha mente:

"_Uma garota estava sentada na frente de um computador digitando. E leu em voz alta o que digitou:_

_– Eu acho completamente fascinante o modo que você pensa como se estivesse narrando uma história. - Ele falou como se estivesse analisando a minha mente._

_– É porque eu sei que em alguma dimensão tem alguém narrando a minha história... - E veio uma imagem em minha mente: " Uma garota estava sentada na frente de um computador digitando. E leu em voz alta o que digitou:"_

E abri os olhos. Ele me encarava surpreso.

– É. Eu acho que realmente tem alguém escrevendo sua história. - Ele falou ainda surpreso.

Eu o encarei sem saber o que dizer. Ele veio até mim, e colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

– Os meus herdeiros ou herdeiras são considerados meus filhos e filhas. E eu os protejo. - Ele disse. - E como você sabe, eu morri. Por isso leio sua mente. - Falou me explicando. - Sou um espírito protetor de meus herdeiros. E se eles seguirem um propósito que eu considere bom, eu os protejo até um outro herdeiro nascer. Então vou te proteger, Lyara. - Continuou, com um sorriso no rosto. - Então vá, criança. Está na hora de começar sua aventura.

Eu quis perguntar que aventura seria, mas não tive chance para isso. Eu vi apenas seu sorriso e de repente tudo escureceu.

* * *

Oi pessoinha corajosa que vai ter a coragem de ajudar a pobre autora! Alguém, please, vai ler essa fic? Pode parecer ruim no começo mas eu juro que vai melhorar! Mas só pra avisar, eu posto essa fic no Nyah! também, okay? Não pensem que é plagio!

Comentem, please! A fic já tá escrita até o cápitulo 18, então... quem for ler avisa pra eu não achar que fui abandonada! Beijos de chocolate com cerejas! *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heiress**

**Caindo Em Hogwarts - Parte II**

* * *

Eu abri os olhos me sentindo tonta e de repente as lembranças de ontem veio em cheio na minha mente. Pelo menos, eu acho que é de ontem. Eu estava deitada em uma grama verde e fofinha.

Eu olhei em volta. Além da grama fofinha havia uma árvore grande que parecia ter uma passagem por suas raízes.

– Eu não acredito. É o Salgueiro Lutador. - Falei murmurando comigo mesma. - Se é o Salgueiro Lutador então Hogwarts está... - Eu parei de falar e olhei para traz. E jazia Hogwarts com toda a magnificência possivél a minha frente. Uau! Eu pensei filosoficamente agora. - Como é possivel eu pensar isso, ao ver Hogwarts? - Soltei um risinho animado. Eu olhei ao meu redor e vi a cabana de Hagrid. Eu vi ele saindo da mesma e indo até os portões de Hogwarts.

Eu corri e me escondi atraz do Salgueiro Lutador, com medo que ele me visse. O que eu faria se ele me visse? De repente, a voz de Salazar ecoa em minha cabeça. "Vá até ele, e diz que precisa falar com o diretor Dumbledore, urgentemente. Diz que é assunto confidencial".

Eu sorri. E corri atras dele. Ele deve ter ouvido os barulhos de meus passos pois parou e olhou para traz.

Ele me olhou estranhamente. Eu tomei um fôlego e peguei um pouquinho de minha coragem.

– Senhor Hagrid, eu preciso falar urgentemente com o diretor Dumbledore. - Ele me olhou e sorriu. Sorriu! É isso que eu admiro em Hagrid ele confia em todos até em quem não merece. Deveria admirar isso? Não sei. Só sei que eu Admiro.

– Claro. Venha cá garota. - Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

Eu sorri para ele e fui com ele, que começou andar até a grande porta do salão principal. Entramos em Hogwarts, e eu olhei tudo admirada, as estátuas, as escadas que se mexem, os retratos. Até que passamos pela masmorra e eu vi o retrato de Salazar Slytherin. Eu olhei para ele e ele piscou para mim. Eu prendi o riso. Ver o retrato de Salazar velho piscando para mim foi muito engraçado. Chegamos até a gargula do escritorio do diretor e eu reprimi um grito animado.

– Senha? - disse a gargula. Foi um momento incrivél, ver uma gargula falar. Ainda mais a famosa gargula do escritório de Dumbledore.

Hagrid deve ter confundido a minha feição.

– Não fique com medo garota, ela não faz nada.

Mas mesmo assim eu fingi alivio para não deixa-lo constrangido. Eu sou boazinha, viu? Pra quem é que eu estou dizendo isso?

"_Para mim que não é_." Falou Salazar em minha mente.

Salazar? Perguntei para ver se ele me escutava.

"_Sim?_"

Ah, não. Não me diga que você está espiando tudo que eu estou fazendo? Perguntei para ele, mentalmente.

"_Tudo bem, eu não digo._" Ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

Do que eu posso te chamar? De Sal?

"_Não. Me chama de Sal que eu te mato, garota abusada_." Falou ele irritado. Ele me chamou de abusada? Oh, Sally, querido... eu não sou abusada. Ninguém me abusou!

"_Do que você me chamou?_" Te chamei de Sally. algum problema?

"_Sim_" Que bom. Se você tivesse dito que eu poderia te chamar de Sal, eu não te chamaria assim, mas agora...

"_Espera, você pode me chamar de Sa_l". Ele disse me interrompendo. Dei uma risada digna de Voldemort em minha mente. "_Não é a toa que você é minha herdeira_." Falou ele. Obrigada Sal. "_Você não disse que se eu deixasse você me chamar assim, você não chamaria?_" Eu disse 'se você tivesse dito antes', mas como você não disse naquela hora... Agora aguenta!

Sorri malignamente mentalmente, e lembrei que ele elogiou. Obrigada Sal, mas eu sou melhor que Voldemort. E mais bonita. O que ele é meu? Espere, depois você responde. Eu me concentrei e voltei para a realidade. A gargula estava me olhando e depois ela se abriu. E a senha? Me perguntei. Não arrisquei perguntar para Hagrid se ele disse a senha, porque se não ficaria feio eu se passar de distraída. Mas ouvi ele murmurando:

– Eu não disse a senha. Dumbledore deve ter sabido que eu estava aqui.

Ufa, ele não disse a senha. Espera, Dumbledore é vidente? Ah, que seja.

Subimos as escadas e a porta da sala de Dumbledore se abriu. Ao nos ver ele abriu um sorriso, mas parecia que ele me olhou com medo. Espera, medo? Ah, não. O que eu fiz? Eu sou santa. Fiz cara de inocente e sorri para ele. Não olhei nos olhos dele, porque no livro esta escrito que ele é legilimens. E já tem o Sal para ler minha mente, mais um pra coleção seria demais para mim... É. Já basta o Sal.

– Hagrid, que bom vê-lo. E, você senhorita...?

– Bellator, senhor. Lyara Bellator. - Falei e sorri para ele.

Hagrid se despediu de nós e foi fazer alguma coisa, que eu não prestei atenção. Estava olhando a ampulheta brilhante que havia na mesa de Dumbledore. Incrivél. Eu quero uma. Voltei minha atenção a Dumbledore. Seus olhos não estavam brilhando. Ai meu merlim, pelos deuses, oh Aslam, será que ele acha que eu sou a reencarnação de Voldemort. Opa, Voldemort não morreu. Desculpe, erro técnico de minha mente.

– Sente-se senhorita Bellator. - Disse indicando a cadeira. E sentando em sua cadeira. Eu me sentei e ele olhou para mim. Ele estava mascarando suas emoções.- O que queria falar comigo? - Ele me perguntou. Quem disse que eu queria falar com ele? Deve ter sido Hagrid. Ahn, Sal, o que eu falo. " _Fala que é a garota da carta que ele recebeu ontem_". Carta? Que carta?

– Sou a garota da carta que o senhor recebeu ontem. - Ele me olhou como se havia compreendido o que eu havia falado. Se eu não entendi, porque ele entendeu?

– Ah, sim. A garota que vai nos ajudar a derrotar Voldemort? - Falou ele meio que afirmando e perguntando ao mesmo tempo. Espera, ele disse ajudar a derrotar Voldemort?

– COMO ASSIM AJUDAR A DERROTAR VOLDEMORT? ELE NÃO ME DISSE NADA. - Gritei irritada.

Dumbledore me olhou assustado.

– Ele quem, senhorita Bellator?

– Opa, desculpa senhor. É que eu odeio quando me escondem as coisas. Tenho que ter uma conversinha com ele. - Disse para ele me desculpando. - Espere um pouco, eu já volto.

– A senhorita vai aonde? - Perguntou confuso.

Eu olhei para ele sem expressão.

– Vou me concentrar e fazer uma comunicação astral. - Respondi fechando os olhos, depois de ver a cara sua de chocado.

Muito bem Sally, pode começar se explicar. O que eu sou de Voldemort? Que carta é essa que você disse? E que história é essa de ajudar a derrotar Voldemort? Falei para o Sal mentalmente.

"_Bem, você é prima de muitos graus e irmã de consideração._" Irmã de consideração? Quem disse que eu considero ele como irmão? Se ele não tivesse a cara de cobra eu consideraria ele como namorado, mas já que ele é cobra não dá. Não vou bem com zoofilia. Eca. Ri mentalmente.

Mas, e a historia da carta? Perguntei. " _Eu acho que você é bipolar._"

A carta Sal? " _Certo. Eu mandei uma carta falando que você chamava Lyara Bellator, e que você era minha herdeira, e falei que você iria ajudar ele a derrotar Voldemort. E por fim assinei como: Salazar Slytherin._" Óbvio né. Voce iria assinar com que outro nome? Sally Fofis? Como ele recebeu sua carta?

"_Ignorando sua ironia e respondendo sua pergunta... Eu coloquei uma data que eu ainda era vivo e mandei Falwkes, a fenix dele, entregar. _" Ah, sim. E agora? "_Agora? Voce acorda e fala para ele que vai ajudar ele a derrotar Voldemort._ " Porque eu faria isso? " _Quer perder a chance de ver ele de perto e __conheçer Harry Potter?_" Não. Voce me convenceu.

Não esperei ele responder e abri os olhos. Dumbledore estava me olhando curioso.

– Pronto senhor, conversei com o tio aqui e ele me explicou tudo. Eu vou ajudar voce a derrotar o Voldy. - Falei pra ele e sorri. Ele me olhou mais curioso ainda. Putz, que velho curioso. O que ele vai perguntar?

– Isso é ótimo, senhorita. Mas, que tio? E porque chama Voldemort de Voldy? - Perguntou ele. Ah, isso é facil. É só dizer que o tio é o Sal. " _Não me chame de Sal perto dele, Lyara Nattielle Bellator._" Ele falou irritado. Como sabe meu nome do meio? Ah, nem responde isso vai.

– O tio é Salazar Slytherin, e Voldemort é um nome muito feio então chamo ele de Voldy. - Falei para ele como se tudo aquilo fosse normal. E não é? Para mim é.

Derrepente a porta foi aberta com tudo e um garoto de óculos redondo e cicatriz de raio na testa entrou respirando rápido.

* * *

_N/A: Okay, ninguém comentou no cápitulo anterior e ninguém leu... Mas vou sitar uma frase que todo mundo já ouviu: "Mas só quem sonha, consegue alcançar." Quem sabe daqui uma semana alguém não comenta! Vou dar pra postar todos os dias, até chegar no cápitulo 18. Alguém pra comentar e me fazer feliz nesse cápitulo? *-* _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heiress**

**Caindo Em Hogwarts - Parte III  
**

* * *

– Professor, Voldemort está atacando o castelo. - Falou o menino. Dumbledore levantou rápido tomou um copo de agua rapidamente e falou.

– Harry, coloque todos os primeiros, segundos e terceiros anos para dentro agora. - O menino saiu correndo de novo. Dumbledore olhou para mim e falou:

– É agora. Vamos! - Ah! Espera, é Harry Potter. Eu vi ele. Espera de novo, Voldemort está aqui? Vamos nessa, eu quero ver ele. Sai correndo atrás de Dumbledore. Quando chegamos fora do castelo tinha vários alunos lutando com comensais da morte. De repente eu ouvi um crucio. Olhei para traz e vi o feitiço vindo em minha direção. Eu curvei a cabeça para traz ficando em posição de ponte e vi o feitiço passando por cima de mim e acertando outro comensal que começou a gritar, facilitando um auror à estupora-lo. Auror? Quando ele chegou aqui?

– Idiota, mata ele. Isso é uma guerra. - O auror olhou para mim concordando e o matou. Fácil isso, em? Se voltei para o comensal que tentou me atacar e o olhei com ódio.

– Seu idiota, se me acertasse eu iria cair e sujar minha roupa, burro. - Ele me olhou chocado. Acho que não esperava que eu gritasse com ele.

Ouvi uma voz a minhas costas.

– Ora, ora, ora. Uma garota desprotegida. - Essa voz... essa voz... Voldemort. Senti algo no meu olho como se ele tivesse mudando de cor. Estranho. Me virei de costas e olhei Voldemort, ops, Voldy. Ele não estava com cara de cobra, mas estava com os olhos vermelhos. Olhei para ele e soltei um risinho. Ele me olhou irritado por rir. Qual é? Eu sou livre, tenho meus direitos de se expressar...

– Até que você é bonitinho sem a cara de cobra. - Falei cinicamente para ele.

Ele me olhou com se avaliasse.

– Quem é você garota tola? - Ele perguntou.

– Lyara Bellator, mas não estou ao seu dispor. - Sorri sarcástica.

– Porque tem olhos vermelhos? - Perguntou olhando para o meu rosto. Ele disse 'olhos vermelhos'? O que Sal fez?

– Marca de nascença que não é. - Sorri para ele. - Eu herdei meus olhos da mesma pessoa que você herdou os seus, meu bem. - Sorri mais ainda ao ver sua cara irritada com uma pitadinha de surpresa em seus olhos.

– Uma herdeira de Slytherin? Então honre sua herança e se junte a mim para honrarmos Slytherin. - Falou ele. Ahn, ele disse o que eu queria que ele dissesse. Senti Sal meio inquieto na minha mente. " _Você NÃO vai se juntar a ele, não é?_" Veja e aprenda, Sal. Mas se acalme, se não é capaz de você ter um infarte.

Olhei para Voldemort o avaliando de cima a baixo. E sorri cinicamente.

– Já estou honrando Slytherin e a minha herança. Afinal, foi ele que me mandou aqui. - Voldy franziu a testa. - E adivinha para que? Para ajudar a te derrotar, baby. - Ele me olhou com raiva. E apontou a varinha para mim. Sorri sarcástica. Eu fui empurrada por alguém, e meus olhos voltaram ao normal. Vi que era Harry Potter.

– Deixe ela em paz, Voldemort. - Disse Harry. Ai, que fofo, me protegendo. Sorri para ele.

– Obrigada por me salvar Harry. - falei para ele inocentemente. Ele quase sorriu, mas olhou para Voldy. Quando ele se virou, eu olhei para Voldy e sorri maliciosamente.

– Protegendo a namoradinha, Potter? - Perguntou Voldy irritado. Ele continuou com a varinha apontada para mim e falou duas palavras que eu queria. O plano estava dando certo. E olha que eu nem tinha um plano para dar certo.

– Avada Kedavra. - A luz verde veio em minha direção, mas Harry entrou na frente e caiu. Pronto. Voldy destruiu a última horcruxe. Eu comecei a morder minha unha com os dentes. Minhas lindas e longas unhas fofinhas e... Não se distraia Lya. Falei para mim mesma. Voldy soltou a risada maligna que não era melhor que a minha. Eu olhei para ele.

– Eu riu melhor que você. - Ele me olhou me incrédulo. Ele não esperava que eu dissesse isso? Ele olhou para os súditos dele e disse:

– Vencemos a guerra. - os comensais gritaram felizes. Ô bando de bichos burros. E olhou de novo para mim. Mais, essa agora. Acorda Harry.

– E você garota... - Apontou a varinha para mim de novo.

– Que momento tenso. - comentei para ele ainda mordendo as unhas.

Ele falou de novo o mesmo feitiço:

– Avada Kedavra. - Já estou cansando.

Harry se levantou rapidamente. E gritou:

– Expelliarmus.

A colisão pareceu um tiro de canhão, e as chamas douradas que saíram entre eles, na parte central do circulo que ambos formavam, marcaram o ponto onde os feitiços colidiram. Olha, narrei igual ao livro. Que lindo. Os feitiços foram até o Voldy e ele caiu. Morto. Eu suspirei. A guerra acabou. Logo eu iria embora.

Olhei para Harry e sorri.

– Parabéns, Harry. Acho que meu serviço acabou aqui. - Ele me olhou confuso.

– Vou embora. Você já fez o que devia fazer assim como eu já fiz o que eu devia fazer.

Ouvi a voz de Dumbledore.

– Harry, Senhorita Bellator. Vocês terminaram a guerra. - Falou ele.

– Eu não, senhor. Harry acabou com a guerra. Só assisti no camarim. - Sorri para ele. - Tchau senhor, foi muito bom conhecer o famoso Alvo Dumbledore. E tchau Harry, saiba que eu sou sua fã. - Sorri para eles e senti que um buraco se abriu aos meus pés. Olhei para eles e estava olhando admirados assim como todos os outros. Até os comensais. Junto com os aurores vi Nimphadora Tonks e Remus Lupin. Sorri para eles.

– Dora, Moony, ensinem o Teddy ser um maroto. Eu sou fã de vocês também.

Ouvi a voz dos gêmeos.

– Garota legal, Gred.

– Pois é, Forge.

Olhei para eles. Ui, eles são sexy.

– Gêmeos vocês são sexy demais. - Sorri e senti que estava caindo na minha cama. Poxa, eu mudei a história. Ainda bem que foi apenas naquela dimensão, aqui os livros vão continuar igual. Espera. Caí na minha cama?

* * *

_N/A: AAH! Eu tenho uma leitora! *-* Seja bem vinda, rs. Prometo que vou tentar não demorar a postar! Vou postar dois cápitulos por dia, está bom assim? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heiress**

**Caindo Em Hogwarts - Epilogo**

* * *

Ah, não. Foi só um sonho? Sal? Perguntei mentalmente. Eu não esperei uma resposta afinal, foi só um sonho. Ah, eu queria que fosse real, queria que fosse tudo pena. Oh, querida pena. Peninha de galinha. Eu vou cortar meus pulsos, isso foi um sonho. Soluçei. " _Por mim mesmo, Salazar Slytherin. Virou emo com crises emocionais, querendo cortar os pulsos, foi? Já esqueceu o que passou em Hogwarts? Porque não me disse que tinha amnésia?_" Arregalei os olhos. Sal? Você é real?

– AHHH! - Gritei animada. Uma voz veio da porta.

– Lya, querida, o que houve. - Minha mãe perguntou.

– Nada não mãe, bati o pé na parede. - Falei.

– Tome cuidado querida. - Ela falou. Legal. Sal?

"_Sim? É claro que eu sou real._" Omg, eu pensei que fosse um sonho. Isso foi incrivél. Eu conheçi Hogwarts. Conheçi Dumbledore. Conheci Harry Potter. Conheci Voldemort. Vi Remus, Tonks e os gêmeos gatinho. Sem contar o retrato do Sal que piscou para mim. E conheçi Hagrid. Ain, que fofis. Valeu Sal. "_Não há de que._" O que eu faço agora Sal? Vai ter mais aventuras? Para aonde eu vou depois? Perguntei mentalmente para ele.

" _Eu sou real, obviamente, Lya. Você, agora, se diverte em seu mundo. Quem sabe daqui uns dias, eu não te levo para outra aventura? _" Okay, Sal. Vou me divertir. Até Breve! "_Até, Lya_."

Saí da cama, e peguei meu celular. Tinha uma ligação da minha melhor amiga, Evelyn Gardney. Liguei de volta.

– Lya? Até que enfim ligou de volta, cria. - falou ela atendendo o celular.

– Pois é criatura fofis, eu liguei. Vamos ir na sorveteria, hoje? - Perguntei para ela.

– Claro, te encontro lá. - Falou ela animada.

Sorri.

–Obviamente. As 3 da tarde?- Perguntei.

– Com certeza. Até vaquinha. - Falou ela se despedindo amigavelmente.

– Tchau criatura insignificante do meu coração vermelho e cheio de sangue que baterá até eu morrer. - Falei animada.

– Putz meu, você bateu a cabeça? - Perguntou ela.

– Not, foi que Voldemort tentou me matar duas vezes. - Falei divertida.

– OH MY GOD! - gritou ela no celular. - Ficou louca mesmo. O sorvete vai te curar. Tchau. - E diz 'Oh my god' e eu digo 'Oh my Merlin'. - falei para o celular. Fui me arrumar. Por que depois eu ficaria com preguiça. Vou curtir agora, pois logo vou me divertir mais ainda, em outra dimensão.

Definitivamente, graças a Merlim, eu, Lyara Bellator, Herdeira de Salazar Slytherin, **caí em Hogwarts**.

1 MÊS DEPOIS.

_Eu não sabia aonde estava, só via um lugar escuro, como se fosse uma rua. Eu não percebia mais nada, pois estava corrrendo, como se minha intituição dissese para eu fugir de algo. _

_Ouvi um rugido parecido com (…)_

* * *

EM BREVE.

**Surgindo No Acampamento.**

* * *

****_N/A: Oi Mi, acho que você ficou um pouco confusa com esse cáp, então vou te explicar umas coisinhas. A fic é dividida em várias etapas: 'Caindo Em Hogwarts', 'Surgindo No Acampamento' e mais algumas. Então, divido as etapas em cápitulo e no fim tem o epilogo delas... Er, se não entendeu pode perguntar que eu respondo, ok? E não se preocupe com essa 'desilusão de indentidade', eu compreendo seu medo. Já passei por isso também, rs. Bom a história vai melhorando de acordo com o decorrer dela, ja que ela está escrita até um certo numero de cápitulos. Espero que continue gostando. :D  
_

_Mais algum leitor ou leitora? *-*  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heiress**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte I**

* * *

Eu não sabia aonde estava, só via um lugar escuro, como se fosse uma rua. Eu não percebia mais nada, pois estava correndo, como se minha intituição dissesse para eu fugir de algo.

Eu ouvi um rugido parecido com um berro de um touro com voz de taquara rachada. Olhei para traz e quis gritar, mas a minha voz não saia. Eu só conseguia olhar aquilo. Era horripilante. Uma mulher de asas negras com olhos amarelos estava a minha frente. Ela levantou voo e voou em minha direção, que nessa hora tive um surto de coragem e saí correndo. Eu ouvi aquilo se aproximando e corria desesperada. Eu tropecei. Ai! Já era...

Me virei e olhei aquilo. Ouvi Salazar me dizendo para pegar alguma coisa, mas não compreendi direito. "_A espada Lya_." Ele repetiu em minha mente. Eu olhei para o chão desesperada e vi uma espada com um ferro preto com um cobra de prata enrolada em deu cabo. Os olhos da cobra eram um de cada cor. Um olho era uma pedra rubi e o outro era uma esmeralda. Olhos verde e vermelho. Parecidos com o meu. A minha mente forneceu a informação que a espada era de ferro estigio e aquilo era uma fúria. Benevolente, me corrigi, sem saber o porque.

Olhei para a Beny e ela estava se aproximando. Droga, agora não é hora para apelidos, me repreendi desesperada. Peguei a espada que se encaixou facilmente em minha mão e se levantei do chão. Droga, cadê o herói agora? Aquele monstro se aproximou e surgiu um chicote flamejante em suas mãos com garras. Eu ofeguei assustada. Como eu iria combater aquilo? Coloquei a espada em minha frente. Ela me atacou. Dei um passo para traz.

– A garotinha está assustada? - Falou rindo malignamente. Cara, só eu posso rir malignamente. Como ela ousa me copiar? Olhei irritada para ela. - Eu vou fazer uma boa refeição de meio-sangue. - Continuou ela falando e riu de novo.

Ah, agora ela me irritou. Segurei minha espada com irritação e a ataquei. O chicote flamejando bateu em minha perna e eu a senti queimar. Ignorei a dor. Enrolei o chicote em minha espada e o puxei da mão da Beny e o joguei longe. Dei um golpe certeiro aonde deveria estar seu coração. E ela virou pó. Sabia que ela era falsificada!

A dor em minha perna aumentou. Cai sentada no chão. Olhei para minha perna e parecia que eu tinha sofrido uma queimadura de 3º grau. Estava cheia de bolhas estourando, e quanto mais estourava, mais bolha nascia. E mais dor eu sentia. Putz, vou perder minha perna. Pior, vou morrer. E agora Sal, quem poderá me salvar.

"_Não fique esperando o Chapolin Colorado vir te salvar! Pegue o olho dela e espreme em sua perna._"

Eu olhei para as cinzas e lá estava os dois olhos amarelos. NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! Eu me encolhi com nojo daquilo e olhei para minha perna. Reprimi um soluço e engoli o choro. Não iria chorar de nojo agora. Muito menos de dor.

"_Lyara, não é hora para nojo._" Falou Sal. Que hora vai ser a hora de nojo, se não agora, Sal?

"_Lyara_!" Ele me repreendeu. Eu peguei aquilo e espremi. Prendi a respiração ao ver um liquido violeta sair do olho e cair em minha perna. Se é que podia chamar aquilo de perna. O liquido violeta foi sugado para dentro de minha perna e ela ficou dormente. Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Quando abri, a minha perna estava normal. Não havia queimadura. Não havia bolha. Não havia liquido violeta. Ela estava absolutamente normal. Joguei aquele olho fora sem olhar.

Porcaria. Isso foi nojento! Eu percebi que minha perna foi recuperando os sentidos, e eu pude finalmente levantar. De repente. Tudo se encaixou em minha mente. Fúria. Benevolente. Espada de ferro estigio. Percy Jackson.

Fui parar no mundo de Percy Jackson? Arregalei os olhos comicamente. Será que eu vou para o acampamento? Sou uma semi-deusa? Quem é meu pai ou mãe?

Parei a minha indagação mental ao perceber que realmente estava em uma rua escura. Ouvi um barulho e minha mente se alarmou. Droga! Corri para uma sombra e tentei o maximo que eu podia ficar escondida. Mas vi que seria impossivél, ao ver um enorme cão de três cabeças me farejando e vindo até onde eu estava. Ataque máximo? Uma fúria e depois um cerberus? Me desesperei e pensei no que eu teria que fazer se me machucasse de novo. Franzi a testa com nojo ao me relembrar do acontecimento anterior. Não me lembro do Percy fazendo isso nos livros.

Ao ver o cão se aproximando, me desesperei. Pensei no acampamento. Como vou chegar lá? Senti minha vista escurecer e desmaiei. O meu último pensamento antes de cair na escuridão foi: Aonde eu vou parar agora?

* * *

_N/A: Eu sei que esse cápitulo ficou pequeno, mas eu vou postar mais dois hoje, e amanhã eu volto a rotina de 2 cápitulos. Espero que continue gostando Mi. *-*_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heiress **

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte II**

* * *

Eu senti algo na minha boca, como se alguém estivesse me forçando a beber algo. Eu engoli. Fiquei surpresa ao perceber que tinha gosto de...

– ...bolo de chocolate com brigadeiro e cereja. - Completei meu pensamento em voz baixa.

Ouvi alguém rindo e abri os olhos. Vi a sombra de uma pessoa. Pisquei os olhos e percebi que era um garoto. Ao ver a camiseta preta, e escrito ACAMPAMENTO MEIO SANGUE com letra laranja, eu me aliviei. Estreitei os olhos e olhei para ele.

– A camiseta não deveria ser laranja? - Perguntei para ele ao constar que a camiseta dele era preta. Ele me olhou surpreso.

– Como sabe disso? Já ouvi falar do acampamento? - Ele me perguntou. Eu dei de ombros.

– Já ouvi falar. - Falei para ele que estava me analisando com os olhos. Ele me olhou sério.

– Então já posso dizer que você... - Ele deu uma pausa me olhando fixamente. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, o questionando. Ele continuou: - ... você foi determinada.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Algum Deus ou Deusa me determinou? Como isso pode acontecer? Então eu sou uma meio-sangue? Mas... quem?

" _Pergunte para ele_. " Ouvi Sal dizer na minha cabeça. Olhei para o menino.

– Quem me determinou? E quem é você? Você é filho de quem? - Perguntei tudo de uma vez para ele. Ele olhou para baixo e retornou a olhar para mim.

– Você foi determinada por meu pai. E eu sou Nico Di Angelo, filho de Hades. - Engasguei. Deu vontade de gritar. Nico Di Angelo era meu personagem preferido quando lia Percy Jackson. E agora ele era meu irmão. Putz, eu sou filha de Hades? E agora o que eu faço?

– E agora o que eu faço? - Perguntei para ele. Ele deu de ombros.

– Faça o mesmo que eu... fique no tédio aqui no acampamento. - Falou e sorriu para mim. Mas o sorriso sumiu rapidamente. - Se bem, que agora está difícil de ficar no tédio. Com Cronos agindo por aí... - Continuou ele. Eu fiquei chocada. Então eu cheguei em uma época de guerra com o vovô Cronos? Ele me olhou como se acabasse de lembrar algo. - Quantos anos você tem? - Ele me perguntou. Aí, eu lembrei da grande profecia. Ainda bem que não tenho 16 anos.

"_Um meio-sangue, dos deuses antigos filho,_

_Chegará aos dezesseis apesar de empecilhos_

_Num sono sem fim o mundo estará_

_E a alma do herói, a lâmina maldita ceifará_

_Uma escolha seus dias vai encerrar_

_O Olimpo preservar ou arrasar._"

Olhei para ele que estava esperando minha resposta.

– Não se preocupe, eu ainda tenho 14. Vai demorar para eu chegar nos 16 anos. - Falei para ele, respondendo a sua pergunta. Ele me olhou surpreso. Será que eu falei algo errado? - O que foi? - Perguntei para ele que ainda estava com a cara de surpreso.

– Nada. Como você sabe da grande profecia? - Ele me perguntou. Opa, foi isso que eu não deveria dizer?

– Ah, eu só sei. - Dei de ombros. Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas depois suspirou, percebendo que eu não iria dizer como eu sabia.

– Vamos, temos que falar com o Sr. D. - Ele falou me chamando até a porta. Segui ele e fomos até a casa grande. Lá estava um homem de olhos roxos, o Sr. D e o centauro Quiron, jogando um jogo, que de acordo com o livro, devia ser Pinoche. Percebi, que já era quase de noite. Eles pararam de jogar quando perceberam nós lá.

– Olá Nico, olá querida, qual é o seu nome? - Falou Quiron.

– Lyara, Sr. Quiron. - Falei para ele. Ele pareceu surpreso. Só não sei se foi por mim saber o nome dele ou se foi por mim não se assustar ao ver um centauro. Ele olhou para o Nico, questionando-o com o olhar.

– Ela já sabe Quiron. - Nico falou. Quiron me olhou e sorriu.

– Bem vinda, ao acampamento Lyara. E me chame de Quirom. - Falou ele. - Esse é o Sr. D. - Falou e olhou o Sr. D. que estava olhando para a gente com tédio.

– Mais uma pirralha. - resmungou ele, fazendo um copo de vinho aparecer. Não fiquei surpresa quando um trovão soou. Sr. D. olhou para cima e resmungou algo que não consegui entender. Mas depois falou: - É o costume, pai. - E o copo de vinho virou coca diet.

– Bom, vamos. A Lyara precisa dormir. - Falou Nico. - Tchau Sr. D., tchau Quiron. - se despediu Nico. - Vem Lya. - Me chamou ele.

Eu olhei para ele.

– Lya? - perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele deu de ombros.

– Você precisa de um apelido. - Falou ele, e eu revirei os olhos.

– Tchau gente. - me despedi deles.

Quiron disse Tchau, e o Sr. D. não disse nada. Só continuou bebendo a coca. Dei de ombros e segui Nico que estava indo para um chalé de mármore sólido preto,com colunas pesadas e sem janelas, que estava enfeitado por caveiras. Entramos. Havia duas camas com cortinas a cercando. Meu queixo caiu. O chalé é lindo. Nico percebeu minha cara e riu. Ele foi se trocar no banheiro e eu me troquei no quarto mesmo. Fomos dormir. Eu já estava quase morrendo de sono. E caramba, eu não sabia que o Sr. D. era tão chato. Percebi que não tinha falado muito com Sal. Ei, Sal? Quantos dias vou ficar aqui?

" _Dois dias, com hoje três dias._" Falou ele. Ah, então tá. Vou aproveitar o máximo. Pois tenho uma sensação que isso vai melhorar.

* * *

_N/A: Pronto aqui está mais um cápitulo, e hoje eu posto mais outro e depois só amanha. Tem alguma fic boa pra me indicar, Mi? *-*_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Heiress**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte III**

* * *

Sabe quando você acorda sentindo que nada pode estragar o seu dia? É, se você sabe... então, pode imaginar o que eu sinto. Sinto que nada pode estragar o meu dia... Continuei com os olhos fechados. E fui listando em minha mente tudo que poderia acontecer hoje:

_1º. Meu pai poderia vir aqui me conhecer. Seria o máximo conhecer um dos três grandes. Que é o meu pai!_  
_2º. Nico poderia me apresentar Percy e Annabeth. E, de brinde, conhecer Poseidon e Athena. _  
_3º. Eu poderia conhecer Apolo e checar se ele realmente tem um sorriso brilhante... Ele tem fama!_  
_4º. Conhecer Luke Castellan._  
_5º. Ser a primeira filha de Hades á fazer amizade com Peserfone._

Parei meu alistamento mental ao sentir o sol bater em meu rosto. Que diabos? E a cortina da cama? E a falta de janela no chalé? Virei o rosto e abri os olhos. Puta que lá merda! Olhei para a porta do chalé e dava pra ver o sol certinho e vi Nico conversando, er, se agarrando com uma loira. Estreitei os olhos e pulei para a cama dele sem fazer barulho. Sorri maliciosa e me cobri com o lençol. Respirei fundo e me preparei para o grito.  
- Nico! Como ousa me trair com uma qualquer depois de dizer que me ama. - Berrei fingindo cara de choro.  
Nico me olhou com os olhos arregalados e a garota que constei ser uma filha de Afrodite me olhou e depois olhou para Nico com cara de choro. E saiu correndo. Nico entrou para dentro do chalé e fechou a porta. Na verdade, ele bateu a porta e me olhou irritado.  
- Lyara, como você ousa espantar minha ficante? - berrou ele. Prendi o riso e me levantei da cama. Fui para o banheiro com uma toalha na mão. - Lyara... - continuou ele quando eu ia entrar no banheiro.  
Olhei para ele e sorri debochada.  
- Ousando, ué. E como assim espantar sua ficante? Ela era um animal para mim espantar? - Arregalei os olhos fingindo estar perplexa. Ele me olhou com raiva e foi saindo do chalé, esquecendo que tinha fechado a porta e batendo com a cara nela. Soltei uma gargalhada e fui tomar banho. Antes de fechar a porta do banheiro, ouvi Nico abrindo a porta do chalé e gritando para mim:  
- Você me paga, Lya!  
Ri e contive a vontade de gritar de volta se ele preferia débito ou crédito.

Após tomar banho, me troquei e sai do chalé. Fui andando sem destino até encontrar a loirinha do Nico sentada perto de uma árvore chorando. Fiquei com pena e fui até ela.  
- Ei, loirinha. - Falei e sentei do lado dela.  
Ela me olhou com raiva. E chorou mais ainda. Pô, será que eu peguei pesado na brincadeira.  
- O que você quer? - Perguntou ele chorando.  
Arregalei os olhos e tentei explicar tudo.  
- Olha, sinceramente eu não tenho nada com o Nico. Nunca fiquei com ele. E sou irmã dele. - Após dizer isso ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.  
- E como explica o fato de você estar na cama dele coberta com o lençol dele?  
Dei de ombros.  
- Foi uma brincadeira. Eu nunca teria nada com meu irmão. Vi vocês se beijando e pulei na cama dele, com o intuito de uma brincadeira. Não esperava que você gostasse dele tanto, a ponto de se magoar. - Falei para ela que já tinha parado de chorar, mais ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.  
-Como você pode achar que não iria me magoar? Noce não sabe o que é amor não? Nunca deve ter amado ninguém e... - Foi falando ela, mas eu interrompi.  
- Tem razão. - Falei e dei de ombros. - Não amei ninguém mesmo. Nunca tive um namorado. - Falei para ela que me olhava horrorizada. IH! Ela é filha de Afrodite... Vai me arrumar problemas, já estou até vendo...Como assim?  
- Oh, não... Você tem que arrumar um namorado... - e foi falando um discurso sobre como o amor era lindo e tals. Típico de filhas de Afrodite. Revirei os olhos. " _Tenha um pouco de consideração pelo discurso da garota! _". Falou Sal. Agora não, Sal. Estou ouvindo um discurso importante. Debochei. Voltei minha atenção á ela que estava terminando o discurso.  
- … Vou te apresentar a todos os meninos do acampamento e... - Ela parou de falar e deu um sorriso compreensivo. - Você nem prestou a atenção no que eu disse, não é? - Me perguntou.  
Olhei para ela sem graça, e sorri envergonhada.  
- Desculpe. - falei para ela.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Tudo bem. Geralmente, os filhos de Hades são bem complicados na questão do amor. - Ela sorriu para mim.  
Olhei para ela e falei o mais sinceramente que pude.  
- Desculpe, por aquilo... - falei me desculpando.  
- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem! - Falou ela e sorriu para mim. - Sou Annelizze Carlyon, mas pode me chamar de Lizy.  
- Ok, Lizy. Sou Lyara Bellator, mas pode me chamar de Lya. - Sorri e me apresentei. Começamos a conversar e descobri que ela e Nico tinha um rolo a 5 meses. E ele não tomou iniciativa.  
- Poxa, se ele tomar iniciativa, ele vai te sequestrar. - falei brincando. Nós começamos a rir.  
Até, que meu irmãozinho Nico veio chegando. Ele correu até a gente e se agachou perto da Lizy.  
- Lizy, por favor, me diz que você não acreditou na Lya. - Ele pedia desesperado.  
Lizy olhou para ele e arregalou os olhos.  
- Como assim não acreditar na Lya? Ela me disse que era brincadeira. Quer dizer que é verdade? - Perguntou ela com uma cara de irritação fingida. E ele acreditou. Prendi o riso e apenas observei.  
- Não, Lizy. Se ela falou que é brincadeira, ela falou a verdade. Então acredita, por favor acredita. - Pediu desesperado novamente. Quase não contive o riso.  
Ela gargalhou. Ele a olhou chocado.  
- Não se preocupe, meu lindo. Eu acredito que não aconteceu nada. - Falou e começou a se agarrar com ele. Revirei os olhos e fiz uma falsa careta de nojo.  
- Vou ali vomitar e já volto. - Falei. Eu sempre quis dizer isso.  
Fui andando e ouvi o grito do Nico.  
- Lya, vai no nosso chalé que alguém quer te conhecer.  
Gritei de volta um "tá bom" e fui até o chalé.  
Cara, pode acreditar que quando eu cheguei lá e abri a porta não pude acreditar no que via.

* * *

_N/A: Pronto, aqui está o último cápitulo do dia. Tem muita diversão nos cápitulos seguintes! Ah, e se tiver alguma duvida sobre a história é só perguntar. Até amanhã então, Mi. :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Heiress**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte IV**

* * *

Eu fiquei atônita, perplexa... É, eu fiquei surpresa. Arregalei os olhos e simplesmente o olhei. Eu sempre li Percy Jackson, mais nunca imaginei que iria vir para o acampamento e ser determinada. Ainda mais, determinada por um dos meus deuses gregos favoritos, Hades. E quando isso aconteceu eu nem pensei muito nisso. Nunca tive tempo de pensar nisso. Nunca tive tempo de perceber que estou no acampamento meio sangue... E agora, meu pai, meu pai olimpiano, estava sentado no sofá que havia no chalé, com um sorriso sarcástico que eu sempre dava. É, eu realmente pareço com ele. Cabelos pretos bem escuro, pele branca... Olhei para ele que estava me olhando e pisquei os olhos e me belisquei. É, não era um sonho. Uh, preciso causar uma boa impressão, e ficar parada na porta com cara de choque não é uma boa impressão. Definitivamente, não. Sorri torto e fechei a porta. **Boa** e **impressão** era o que rodava em minha mente.

– Er, oi... pai? - Falei meio que perguntando. Argh! Não foi uma boa impressão.

Ele me olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Porque está tão preocupada em causar uma boa impressão? - Perguntou ele. Ah, não. Mais um que lê minha mente. Suspirei desanimada. Agora que eu não causo uma boa impressão mesmo.

– Ahn, é que tipo assim... Você é meu pai e se eu não causar uma boa impressão eu poderia correr o risco de você não gostar de mim e... - Comecei a tagarelar até que ele me abraçou. Eu parei de falar chocada e abracei ele de volta. Mas, espera, e aquele troço de os deuses não poderem visitar seus filhos? Ah, pare de pensar nisso Lya, você está abraçando seu pai.

– Eu achei que você tinha morrido. Quando eu fui te visitar quando era pequena não achei sinal de sua mãe nem de você. - Falou ele. Como assim eu e minha mãe sumiu quando eu era pequena? - Mas um dia eu te achei no Brasil e você estava feliz, então, eu deixei você feliz lá. Mas agora você está aqui. - Continuou ele e se separou do abraço para me olhar. - Você está feliz aqui? - Me perguntou olhando em meus olhos.

Se eu estou feliz aqui, oh, isso é uma pergunta difícil... Por que eu estou muito mais do que feliz nessa aventura.

– Estou sim, pai. Muito feliz. - Respondi e sorri para ele. E ele sorriu de volta. Opa, e a boa impressão? - Uh, pai, eu causei uma boa impressão? - Perguntei envergonhada. Ele gargalhou. Ah, Qual é? Porque todo mundo que me conhece sempre ri quando eu digo alguma coisa? " _Porque você sempre fala algo engraçado, e tem mania de boa impressão_", falou Sal. Essa é boa! Mania de boa impressão? Ah, espera um pouco aí, qualquer um teria mania de boa impressão quando fosse conhecer seu pai... Parei de pensar e olhei para o meu pai. Poxa, é tão legal dizer isso. Meu pai já tinha parado de rir e estava me olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada. Uh, pensei demais e fiquei com cara de paisagem?

– O que foi? - Perguntei e ergui uma sobrancelha. Ele deu um sorriso.

– Você parece Perséfone, sempre pensa demais. - falou ele.

– Uh, isso foi um elogio? - perguntei.

– Claro... - Foi falando ele, mas a porta se abriu e Nico entrou sorrindo quase demais.

Percebi uma chance de irritar ele.

– Ih, Niquito, estava pedindo a Lizy em namoro foi? Ou já foi direto para a lua de mel e deixou o casamento para traz?

Ele me olhou irritado e envergonhado. E olhou para o nosso pai e depois olhou para mim, como se mandasse eu olhar para o papis. Eu olhei e o papis estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para Nico como se pedisse uma explicação. Ri mentalmente. Se ferrou Nico. Sorri maliciosamente para Nico.

Nosso Papis estreitou os olhos para o Nico que ficou meio desesperado.

– Quem é essa Lizy, Nicolas Di Angelo? - perguntou papis. Ah, como assim Nicolas? Sabia que Nico era apelido. Agora quero só ver a cara dele quando eu chamar ele de Nicolas em público. Sorri maliciosamente.

– Er, pai, a Lizy é minha namorada... - Foi falando ele, mas eu interrompi.

– Ficante. - Corrigi ele. - Você não pediu ela em namoro. Ou pediu? - sorri maliciosamente para ele.

Ele olhou para mim incerto. É, ele não pediu.

– É, ficante. - E olhou para o papis. - Nem pense em matar ela pai. - falou ele.

Eu arregalei os olhos e vi papis fazer o mesmo. Tentei prender o riso.

– Matar ela? - Perguntei para Nico, e gargalhei. Nico olhou para mim irritado. - Não se preocupe, se o pai matar ela, você vai para o submundo e fica com ela para sempre. - falei brincando.

– Vai se fuder, Lya. - falou ele.

– Eu não, se eu for, vou ter que levar o Edward Cullen junto. - respondi.

– Quem é Edward Cullen? - perguntaram, Nico e papai me olhando. Opa, chamei o pai de papai? Ah, ficou fofo. Opa, eles estão me olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e estão irritados. Ciumes?

– Edward Cullen? Ah, não é ninguém. Não se preocupe! - falei rindo por dentro.

– Lya! Quem é Edward Cullen? - me repreendeu/perguntou Nico.

– Ah, qual é, gente? Edward Cullen, é um personagem de um livro e é comprometido. - falei rindo deles que reviraram os olhos ao perceber que foram enganados por mim.

Papai olhou para a gente.

– Lya quer conhecer a Perséfone? - papai perguntou para mim e se olhou para Nico. - Vai querer ir, ou vai ficar com a sua _namoradinha_? - Falou ele, perguntando a última parte com um olhar maliciosa para Nico. Nico revirou os olhos.

– Mais essa, agora. Eu não quero ir ver a Persé_vaca_. - falou Nico.

– Nico! Não fale mal da minha Pers. - falou papai irritado.

– Bom gente, sem brigas, sim? Eu vou, pai. Quando? - Falei/Perguntei ao papai.

– Você vai? Ela vai te transformar em cachorro, igual fez comigo. - falou Nico, não dando chance para papai responder minha pergunta.

Uh, outra chance de irritar o Nico, ops, _Nicolas_. Sorri maliciosamente mentalmente (?).

– Ela te transformou em um cachorro? Não houve muitas diferenças em você. - falei para ele sorrindo inocente.

Ele me olhou irritado. Bingo!

– Vai cag... - Interrompi ele, e puxei papai para fora do chalé.

–Vamos então, pai? - perguntei.

– Vamos filha. - falou papai.

– Te mandei ir cagar, Lya. - gritou Nico de dentro do chalé.

– Vai deitar, cachorrinho. - gritei de volta.

Fomos até uma sombra, para fazer a viagem nas sombras (?). Não me deu tonturas nem nada, porque era o papai que estava nos transportando.

Saí dos meus pensamentos, quando papai falou:

– Chegamos!

* * *

_N/A: Oi Mi, obrigada pela sugestão de fics. As fics do 'Mago Merlim' são boas mesmo, já li algumas no Floreios e Borrões, e agora estou relendo 'O Anjo de Fogo', rs, eu amo essa fic. *-*_

_Bom aqui está mais um cápitulo, mais tarde eu posto outro. :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Heiress**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte V**

* * *

_– Chegamos!_

Estávamos em uma sala grande e preta. Era de mármore preto assim como o chalé. E tinha dois tronos. Um maior, enfeitado com um elmo prata e um menor, enfeitado com uma flor vermelha. O menor deveria ser o trono de Persefone. Era lindo. Papai, me chamou e fomos andando passamos pela porta, e andamos pelo grande corredor do castelo. Poxa, meu pai tem um castelo. Que chique!

Chegamos até um pátio, que estava cheio de flores. E olhei em volta. Havia flores de todas as espécies. Ouvi um voz feminina atrás de nós.

– Quem é essa garota, Hades? - perguntou a voz. Arregalei os olhos. Era Persefone! Me virei. Ela me olhava com os olhos estreitos, como se estivesse prestes a me matar. Ai! Não entra em pânico, Lya. Respirei fundo.

– Oi. - falei. Eu tenho a certeza que esse é o momento mais tenso da minha vida. Eu estava na casa do meu pai, que é um deus olimpiano, pronta, ou não tão pronta assim, para conhecer a minha madrasta. É, as chances de eu poder fugir disso são nulas, pois agora estou, frente a frente com ela. Putz, isso é tenso... - er... - falei sem saber o que fazer. Ela me olhou com ódio e olhou para meus pai.

– Deixa eu adivinhar... Ela é sua filha, não é? Já não basta o Nicolas, você tinha que fazer outro filho? - disse ela com raiva na voz. - E o que eu significo para você? Nada? Além de fazer outro filho, você traz ela aqui como se quisesse esfregar na minha cara que tem mais uma filha com uma mulher que não seja eu! - gritou ela irritada e perguntou: - Ou você vai me dizer que seus espermatozóides saíram voando por aí e que a culpa não é sua?

Eu a encarei chocada, e prendi o riso. A cara de meu pai ficou vermelha, só não sei se é por raiva ou por... vergonha. Se for por vergonha... não. É impossível o grande Hades estar com vergonha! Prendi a vontade de rir. Persefone estava muito nervosa, eu acho que se fosse possível, ela mataria meu pai.

– Não. Eu realmente tenho culpa, mas não vou deixar você ficar falando mal dela e achando ruim que eu tenha uma filha com uma mortal quando você não se interessa em fazer filhos comigo. - falou me pai com uma voz calma. Como ele poderia estar calmo? Pisquei os olhos quando entendi o que ele quis dizer. Ela... ela não se interessa em fazer filhos? Eles não tem uma relação, anh, sexual? Caramba! Eu nunca imaginaria isso. Arregalei os olhos. "_É a vida_!" Falou Sal. E pude perceber que ele estava rindo. Ahn, é, pois é... Acredito que qualquer um que olhar na minha cara agora poderia perceber que estou perplexa. Persefone arregalou os olhos, e o olhou com raiva.

– Eu não me interesso mesmo. - falou ela indignada. - Como você quer que eu faça sexo com você ao mesmo tempo que você sai com outras mulheres? - perguntou ela.

– Eu saio com outras mulheres porque não tenho alguém que me deixe satisfeito. - falou meu pai. Prendi o riso, e continuei olhando a D.R.

– O quê? Você acha que eu sou uma máquina de sexo para ficar te satisfazendo? - Berro Persefone perguntando ao meu pai. Opa, a discussão está feia. Eu acho melhor eu interromper. Não, talvez não. Sim, eu tenho que interromper.

– Ramh, Rahm. - Fiz um barulho parecido com o que a Umbridge fazia. - Desculpe interromper a D.R., mas, tipo assim, as caveirinhas estão olhando. - falei apontando para os guardas ossudos do castelo. Meu pai me olhou e suspirou.

– Tem razão. - falou e olhou para Persefone. - Não faça nada com ela, ou você vai se ver comigo. - disse friamente á ela. E saiu. Sim, ele saiu. Como assim ele saiu? Me deixou aqui? Fala sério, pai! Olhei para Persefone que foi para o trono dela sem expressão e começou a... a chorar. Ah, não! A Lizy chora por culpa minha, Persefone chora por culpa minha... Ahn, bem não é bem minha culpa, mas a causa da briga foi eu, e isso é meio tenso. Abaixei a cabeça.

– Desculpe... - falei para ela. Ela me olhou com o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

– Você não sabe de nada, garota. - falou ela e voltou a chorar. Ah, fala sério, como assim não sei de nada? Olhei indignada para ela.

– Não sei de nada? Então para que eu pedi desculpas? Meu pai te trai, vocês brigam e pelo que eu percebi vocês não tem uma relação amorosa... Desculpe perguntar isso, mas você ama ele? - Falei para ela, a olhando sem expressão.

Ela me olhou e suspirou.

– Eu... amo, mas eu tenho medo de dizer. - Ela falou baixinho, como se temesse que alguém ouvisse. (?) - Mas eu acho que ele não me ama. Ele é o deus da morte e... - Foi falando ela, mas eu interrompi.

– Não tem essa de 'ele é o deus da morte e não pode me amar'. Ele te raptou porque te amava. Ta bom, desculpe, isso não é algo que vai te convencer que ele te ama... Mas, ele acha que você não ama ele, então vai procurar amor nos braços de outra pessoa. - Falei para ela calmamente. Eu acho que se eu virar psicóloga, vou ser a melhor do mundo.

Ela me olhou e sorriu fraco.

– É. Eu acho que sim. Mas e se eu dizer para ele e ele dizer que não me ama? - me perguntou. Ops, acho que eu não quero mais ser psicóloga não, sabe? Olhei para ela e suspirei. Agora fudeu. Ela não podia fazer pergunta mais fácil, não?

– Isso eu não posso te responder... Você nunca vai saber se ele te ama, se não se declarar para ele. - falei para ela.

– Tem razão. - Ela falou, e suspirou. Se levantou do trono e me abraçou. Fiquei sem reação. Ela me olhou e sorriu de leve.

– Você é bem diferente dele. Pode me considerar sua amiga, se precisar de algo venha me procurar, querida. - disse ela. Pisquei os olhos chocada.

– Anh, tá bom... - falei sem saber o que dizer... Me lembrei do que pensei antes de acordar... O primeiro e o ultimo aconteceu.

_1º. Meu pai poderia vir aqui me conhecer. Seria o máximo conhecer um dos três grandes._

_5º. Ser a primeira filha de Hades á fazer amizade com Peserfone._

Conheci meu pai e agora Persefone me considera uma amiga. É, parece que meus pensamentos acontecem... só faltava eu ser realmente vidente.

* * *

_N/A: Bom aqui está o último cápitulo do dia, assim como prometido. Espero que goste, Mi! Amanhã eu posto mais 2 cápitulos! *-*  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Heiress**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte VI**

* * *

Depois de presenciar uma briga sobre a vida sexual de meu pai e minha madrasta e fazer amizade com ela, eu meio que passei a acreditar que tudo nessa vida é possível. Afinal, se não fosse, eu não estaria ali. Meu irmão foi lá me buscar dizendo que já era hora de almoçar. Aí, eu caí na real, que hoje seria técnicamente o dia que eu seria apresentada para o acampamento como irmã de Nico Di Angelo e filha de Hades. Paralisei totalmente. Nico que estava indo comigo até ao pavilhão de jantar para de andar e me olha confuso.

– O que foi? - perguntou ele.

– Eu... eu... - fui tentar explicar para ele mas minha voz não saía. - E se não gostarem de mim? - Consegui finalmente perguntar baixinho.

– O que? - Ele perguntou franzindo a testa. - Não escutei. - continuou ele.

– E se não gostarem de mim, Nico? - repeti minha pergunta, desesperada.

Ele me olhou incrédulo. E gargalhou. Olhei para ele irritada.

– Por que é que você está rindo? - perguntei. Ele parou de rir e me olhou sorrindo.

– Lya, você fez amizade com Persefone que geralmente não gosta de nós, filhos de Hades, e está preocupada com alguém não gostando de você? Ah, fala sério. - Ele disse e começou a rir de novo. Mas ficou sério. - Se bem, que se alguém não for gostar de você, vai ser a Clarisse, filha de Ares. Mas eu te protejo! - falou sorrindo na última parte.

– Como se eu precisasse de alguém me protegendo. - falei rindo.

– Pronto, voltou a mesma Lya de sempre. - falou e me puxou em direção ao pavilhão. Chegamos lá e os campistas me olharam. Dei uma de despreocupada, e olhei de volta para eles sem expressão. O Sr. D. levantou e falou:

– Temos uma nova campista, a _Tyara Dellatore_, filha de Hades. - falou ele sem vontade de falar. (?) Mandei um olhar mortal para ele, mas ele nem percebeu.

– É Lyara Bellator. - corrigi irritada.

– Que seja. - falou ele e sentou. Revirei os olhos.

Fomos até a Mesa de Hades e sentamos. Os campistas me olhavam, uns pareciam com medo outros como se estivessem acostumado com filhos dos 3 grandes surgindo assim no acampamento. Até que entrou um garoto. Perdi o fôlego, ele era simplesmente lindo. Cabelos castanhos escuro, e os olhos negros meio avermelhados, que contrastava fortemente com sua pele branca. Ele era musculoso, parecia um guerreiro. Meu coração bateu forte. Ele andou com jeito metido até a mesa de Ares. Um filho do deus da guerra? Ah, ele é metido de mais... Não fui com a cara dele... Já com o corpo... Para Lya! Me repreendi. É não fui com a cara dele, mas ele é lindo demais e... Lya! Me repreendi novamente pelos pensamentos. Ele vai ser meu rival. Fiquei sem expressão. Olhei novamente para ele que estava dando um sorriso sarcástico para seus irmãos. Sorriso bonito, pensei bobamente. Arregalei os olhos. Bonito? Não, não e não. Encarei ele com raiva. Como ele pode? Como ele consegue fazer meu coração bater forte? Como ele ousa tentar me encantar? Odeio ele. Odeio ele por me fazer se sentir assim. Mas eu nem sei o nome dele... Como eu posso odiar ele? Ah, que seja, eu odeio ele de qualquer jeito. Interrompi meu debate mental, e olhei para Nico, que me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Porque está me olhando assim? - perguntei para ele.

– Não foi com a cara dele? - perguntou olhando para o garoto.

– Não. Não fui. - falei com uma cara de superior e joguei meus cabelos para traz (?) - Hunf! - disse e olhei para Nico que estava prendendo o riso.

– O que foi agora? - perguntei. - Ah, espera como é o nome dele? - continuei e olhei para o meu futuro rival. Se bem, que eu já considero ele um rival.

Parecia que ele percebeu que eu estava o olhando e olhou em minha direção. Me prendi nos olhos dele. Eram magnifi... Ao perceber o que eu quase pensei, refiz minha mascara de superior e virei a cara depois de ver ele fechando a expressão como se não tivesse gostado de mim. Uhm, ótimo. Assim fica mais fácil ele virar meu rival! Sorri e olhei para Nico, que revirou os olhos.

– Ótimo Lya, agora arrumou um rival. Não vou poder te proteger porque ele é meu amigo. - falou Nico.

– Seu amigo? Como você pode ser amigo de um traste como ele? - perguntei perplexa á Nico.

Nico me olhou surpreso.

– Conhece ele? - me perguntou.

– Não. Mas já odeio ele. - falei e revirei os olhos. - Óbvio isso. - completei.

– Já ouviu falar que ódio vira amor? - Nico perguntou brincando.

– Já, mas não vou me apaixonar por ele. - falei. Não vou mesmo. Não vou dar chances de me apaixonar por ele. Não é?

– A propósito, o nome dele é Mattheus. - falou Nico. - Mas todos chamam ele de Matt. - completou.

– Mattheus do quê? - perguntei sem expressão, ignorando a última parte.

Nico deu de ombros.

– Ele chegou quando era pequeno aqui. Ninguém sabe o sobrenome dele. Só ele sabe, mas nunca disse para ninguém. - falou. - E qual parte do 'todos chamam ele de Matt' você não entendeu.

Sorri sarcástica.

– Eu entendi tudo. Mas escolhi ignorar. - falei e peguei o prato de comida que as driades tinham servido e levantei indo até a fogueira. Coloquei um pedaço de carne e uma barra de cereal e joguei na fogueira. _Para o papai e para Persefone_, pensei. Vi uma garota ruiva perto da fogueira, e percebi que ela era Hestia. Ahn, que fofa. Sorri. E peguei uma maça vermelha e joguei. _Para a garotinha da fogueira, Hestia._ Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

Sorri de volta. E fui me sentar. Suspirei. E tive um pensamento que me pareceu estranho mas ao mesmo tempo me despertou uma curiosidade enorme: _Porque Mattheus não revela seu sobrenome? Qual é o mistério dele_?

* * *

_N/A: Se atrasou de novo? rs... Isso aconteçe! Vou postar 3 cápitulos hoje, e 3 amanhã porque ontem eu não consegui postar os dois cápitulos... Não carregava! ;/ Bom, espero que goste desse cápitulo! *-*_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Heiress**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte VII**

* * *

O almoço passou rápido. Quando me dei conta, Lizy já estava me puxando até um casal que estava se agarrando perto da arena. Era uma loirinha de cabelos enrolados e um garoto de cabelo preto. Reconheci na hora, afinal, seria impossivél não reconhecer Percy e Annabeth. Fiquei eufórica. Finalmente eu iria conhecer eles. Isso parecia um sonho. Fomos até eles e Lizy interrompeu o casal feliz.

– Ownt! Isso é tão fofo... Se todo mundo soubesse o quanto beijar é bom e... - foi falando ela, mas eu interrompi.

– Você diz isso porque fica se agarrando com o gato do meu irmão, né? - perguntei para ela sorrindo maliciosa e ela corou. Olhei para o casal feliz que também estavam corados, talvez com vergonha de serem pegos no fraga num clima enorme. Ri mentalmente. Acenei para eles sorrindo.

– Oi?! - comprimentei. - Sou Lyara Bellator, mas pode me chamar de Lya. - falei sorrindo.

Annabeth sorriu e acenou de volta.

– Sou Annabeth Chase, mas me chama de Annie. - falou ela sorrindo. E Percy também sorriu.

– Oi priminha, sou Percy Jackson, mas pode me chamar de Percy. - falou ele e eu prendi o riso.

Annie olhou para ele e revirou os olhos.

– Percy seu nome é Percy. - falou ela.

– Então? - Percy perguntou.

Que outro nome ela poderia te chamar? - ela perguntou.

– De Percy? - falou ele.

Annie revirou os olhos novamente.

– Para de ser lerdo, cabeça de algas. - falou ela. Eu ri baixinho. Parece que os livros não exageraram quando disse que Percy era lerdo. Meu irmão chegou por traz de mim, saindo de alguma sombra , me fazendo pular assustada. E ele riu.

– Vão dar mais atenção para minha irmã agora? - perguntou ele brincando.

– Inveja, é? - perguntei divertida.

– Como se eu fosse ter inveja de você. - falou debochado e eu gargalhei.

– Não tem medo de perder o trono para mim? - perguntei e ele me olhou como se eu estivesse louca.

– Que trono? Ficou maluca? - ele me perguntou. Sorri divertida para ele.

– Ah, é! Desculpa, eu esqueci que o trono de rainha da gostosura já é meu. - falei e gargalhei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– E eu esqueci que você era louca. - falou ele. Dei um tapa no braço dele, brincando.

– Não sei como você foi esquecer isso. - falei rindo.

Lizy revirou os olhos.

– Já chega, já chega! Não se preocupe meu bebe, ela só estava brincando. O trono de rei da gostosura é todo seu. - falou ela melosa.

Prendi o riso e vi Percy e Annabeth fazendo o mesmo. Nico sorriu para ela e tascou um beijo desentupidor de pia nela. Revirei os olhos e franzi a testa. É só impressão minha ou eu não tenho nem um pingo de romantismo em mim? Oh, Lady Afrodite, me cure. Ouvi uma voz feminina falando "claro". Arregalei os olhos. De repente minha mente foi forçada a enxergar tudo romanticamente. Olhei novamente Nico e Lizy que ainda estava se beijando. _Ahn, que fofo_! Arregalei os olhos com esse pensamento. Vi Percy e Annie trocando carinhos. _Poxa, que lindo isso_! Meu queixo caiu. AH! O que está acontecendo comigo? Sai! Sai desse corpo que não te pertence. Xô macumba! Pisquei os olhos e percebi o que tinha acontecido. Afrodite me amaldiçoou? Ainda bem que voltei ao normal, já pensou se eu começasse a achar tudo fofo e lindo? Afrodite é perigosa. Tomara que eu nunca pega a doença rosa de novo! Seria muito sofrimento. Deixei os casais se agarrando e fui andar pelo acampamento. Segurar castiçal não é nada legal.

Vi um garoto vindo até mim e percebi que era Matt, quer dizer, Mattheus.

– E aí, novata?! - falou ele. Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

– Está escrito 'novata' na minha testa, querido? - perguntei sarcástica para ele. Ele me olhou divertido. Ah, qual é?

– Não. Mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar de te chamar de novata. - falou ele. Ele está tentando me irritar? Sorri divertida.

– Você é chato, em garoto? - perguntei.

– Percebi que você não gostou de mim. O que eu fiz? - perguntou ele ignorando o que eu disse.

– Eu nem te conheço, como posso dizer se gostei ou não de você? - falei revirando os olhos.

– Então não tem motivo pra você não ir com a minha cara. - falou. Não resisti de brincar com ele.

– Ir aonde com a sua cara? - perguntei divertida. Ele revirou os olhos.

– Você me acha chato. Eu te acho chata. Não vai fazer nada para mudar isso? - perguntou ele irritado. Ele se irrita tão fácil. Era de se esperar isso de um filho de Ares.

– Não vou fazer nada. Como eu disse, eu nem te conheço. - falei. Ele me olhou e suspirou se acalmando.

– Vamos começar de novo, por favor? - falou ele.

– Começar o que, se nós nem terminamos? - perguntei e vi ele se irritando de novo.

– Porque não tínhamos nada para terminar. - falou irritado.

– Então, não temos que começar de novo. - falei e dei de ombros. - Só temos de começar algo que não se começou. (?) - falei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Você é complicada. - falou.

– E você se irrita fácil. - falei sorrindo divertida.

– Você queria me irritar? - perguntou surpreso.

– Claro. E pelo visto consegui. - falei sorrindo. Ele deu de ombros e me estendeu a mão.

– Sou Mattheus, mas pode me chamar de Matt. - falou. Uh, ele não falou o sobrenome.

– Tem sobrenome? - perguntei.

– Tenho mais não vou dizer. Sabia que é educado se apresentar depois que outra pessoa se apresenta? - falou ele revirando os olhos.

– E antes também. - falei sorrindo. - Sou Lyara, mas pode me chamar de Lya. Sabe, até que você não é tão chato assim. - falei.

Ele sorriu.

– Eu acho o mesmo. Você até que não é tão chata. - falou. Sorri malignamente.

– Isso porque você ainda não me conhece. - falei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Nada me assusta. - falou ele.

– Bom para você! - falei e dei de ombros. Lá se vai os planos de ele ser meu rival.

* * *

_N/A: Aqui vai mais um cáp! Espero que goste! *-*_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Heiress**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte VIII**

* * *

A tarde passou assustadoramente rápida, eu, Nico, Lizy, Matt, Percy e Annabeth ficamos conversando sobre tudo. Eu tentava irritar Matt e ele tentava me irritar, mas estávamos se dando bem. Eu não queria pensar que hoje seria o penúltimo dia aqui no acampamento. Foi triste o bastante deixar Hogwarts, e deixar o acampamento seria mais triste ainda, afinal, eu nunca soube quem era meu pai, nem imaginei que teria um irmão. Sempre que eu perguntava para minha mãe quem era meu pai, ela nunca respondia, e dizia que ele morreu. E nos dias dos pais eu via todas as crianças fazendo cartinhas, desenhos, comprando presentes para dar para seus pais, e eu... eu não tinha um pai para fazer isso. Eu me lembro que uma vez perguntei para minha mãe porque eu era diferente, porque eu não tinha um pai, e me lembro de ver ela chorando a noite depois que eu perguntei isso. E eu nunca entendia o porque. Mas depois que eu cresci, eu passei a entender que nem tudo era como queríamos, e se eu queria um pai, o destino faria de tudo para tirar isso de mim.

Quando cheguei ao acampamento, achei que seria apenas mais uma semideusa indeterminada. Nunca imaginei que conheceria meu pai, nem imaginei que teria um irmão e teria amigos que mesmo conhecendo hoje já eram necessários em minha vida. E agora, eu irei embora amanhã... Oh, não! Eu estou muito sentimentalista, acho que a doença rosa deixou sequelas. Suspirei. Eu já tinha vindo para o chalé, já tinha tomado banho e agora eu estava jogada na cama. O que deu em mim para ter esse drama todo? Fechei os olhos e tentei descansar minha mente. Ouvi a porta sendo aberta.

– Lya, vem! - me chamou Nico.

– Ir aonde? - perguntei.

– Estão querendo a gente na casa grande. - falou ele. Olhei para ele assustada. Porque quereriam a gente lá?

– O que aconteceu? - perguntei temendo sua resposta.

– Tem haver com a grande profecia e com os titãs. - falou ele. Pude perceber que ele estava tenso.

Levantei rápido da cama e fui com Nico até a casa grande. Quiron estava tenso. Ví Percy e uma garota de cabelo preto com mexas azuis que eu percebi que era Thalia, filha de Zeus. Quiron olhou para nós.

– Apolo teve uma visão. - falou ele. Franzi a testa.

– Visão? Como assim? - perguntei.

– Ele é o deus da profecia, mas ele pode ter visões e não apenas profecias. - respondeu Quiron.

– Ah, ok. - falei. - Mas o que ele viu nessa visão? - perguntei. Percebi que todos estava curiosos quanto á isso.

Quiron pareceu exitar e suspirou.

– Ele viu o acampamento sendo atacado amanhã ao meio dia. Depois a visão mostrou Nico preocupado e procurando sua irmã. - falou e eu franzi a testa. Ele olhou para mim. - Você, Lyara, ele estava te procurando e procurando também Mattheus. Vocês sumiram na visão dele. - falou ele. Nico arregalou os olhos.

– Mas... como? O que poderá acontecer comigo? - perguntei aflita.

– Fora você ser comida por algum monstro... Você também pode morrer. - falou Percy dando de ombros. Olhei incrédula para ele e suspirei.

– Obrigada Percy, você ajudou bastante com isso. - falei irónica. - E então... o que vai rolar? - perguntei.

Quiron suspirou.

– Não sei. Mas deixem suas armaduras perto o suficiente para serem pegas. Todos vão acordar cedo e ficarão de guarda no acampamento. Qualquer sinal de perigo se aproximando, deveremos comunicar os deuses. - falou Quiron. - Não estamos sozinhos nessa, eles irão estar com a gente. Vou comunicar isso no jantar hoje para os demais campistas. - continuou Quiron.

Terminamos a reunião e eu e Nico voltamos para o quarto. O campamento vai ser atacado amanhã. Algo poderá acontecer comigo. Mas e Matt? O que vai acontecer com ele? Pode acontecer qualquer coisa comigo. Ou eu morro, ou volto para casa, ou vou para algum outro lugar. Suspirei.

– Lya? - me chamou Nico.

– O que? - perguntei.

Ele me olhou desesperado.

– Me promete que não vai morrer. Promete, por favor! Eu já perdi uma irmã, e se eu perder outra... - falou baixinho.

– Eu não posso te prometer que não vou morrer, porque não sou eu que faço o meu destino... Droga, eu não sei quem faz o meu destino! - falei. - Mas se eu não morrer, vou fazer o possível para voltar aqui para te encher irmãozinho. - continuei. Senti uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu nunca me preocupei em chorar antes. Mas agora... agora parecia o momento certo para chorar. Mas eu deveria me manter firme, não vou deixar nada me abalar. Abracei Nico. É, eu tenho um irmão. E não sei se vou perde-lo, ou se é ele que vai me perder. Prefiro o fato de eu morrer, porque se Nico morrer eu não iria aguentar.

Não fui jantar. Nico me trouxe uma maça e eu apenas comi ela. Deitei e peguei no sono rapidamente.

_" Senti alguém me chacoalhando e me chamando._

_– Lya, acorda! - a pessoa me chamava desesperada. Abri os olhos e ví Nico._

_– O que foi? - perguntei sonolenta._

_– Estão atacando o acampamento e não conseguimos entrar em contato com os deuses. - falou ele._

_Um barulho nos assustou. Olhamos para a porta do chalé e vi um Minotauro entrando. Atrás dele vinha uma fúria. 'Droga, esqueci que os monstros estão servindo Cronos, agora!', pensei. Ví o Minotauro vim atras de Nico que não tinha como se defender tentando se desviar dos ataques do Minotauro que estava com uma espada na mão atingir Nico. Ele caiu. Morto. Fiquei desesperada e ví a Fúria pegar minha espada. Senti a espada me perfurando. Senti tudo escurecer e gritei por mim e por Nico._

_– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ..."_

– ...ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO.

– Lya, acorda! - senti alguém me chacoalhar. - É só um pesadelo. - falou a pessoa. - abri os olhos e ví Nico.

– Nico, eu ví... ví você e eu morrer... - falei desesperada.

– Foi só um pesadelo, Lya. - falou ele novamente. Suspirei.

– Volta a dormir Nico. - falei para ele, sorrindo fracamente. - Obrigada por me acordar. - agradeci e fechei os olhos. Ouvi ele se deitando na cama dele e suspirei.

Agora, se isso tudo fosse um sonho, não seria tão ruim. Só espero que tudo dê o mais certo possivél. Espero que o livro 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos' seja totalmente verdade. Pelo menos no final...

* * *

_N/A: Aqui está mais um cáp., mais tarde eu posto os outros três, que agora eu vou ter que sair! ;/_

_Espero que goste! *-*  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Heiress  
**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte IX**

* * *

CRAC! BUM!

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Gritei assustada ao ouvir um barulho. Abri os olhos e vi que estava na minha cama. - Que? Quando? Onde? - perguntei com sono.

– Relaxa maninha. Eu só caí da cama. - falou Nico com a voz abafada.

Olhei para chão e vi Nico com cara de sono todo embolado nos lençóis. Gargalhei.

– Caiu porque? - perguntei ainda rindo.

Meu sono se foi ao ver Nico no chão. Peguei meu celular e tirei foto. Espera... Eu estou com meu celular e nem percebi? Arregalei os olhos perplexa. Poxa, como eu não reparei que meu celular lindo e fofo estava ali? Tadinho do meu bebê! Nico estava me olhando atônito.

– O que foi? - perguntei ao ver a cara dele.

– Você é doida? - perguntou. - Celular atraí monstros.

Arregalei os olhos e olhei mortalmente para Nico.

– Você está acusando meu filho de atrair monstros? - berrei.

– Ih, pirou foi? Seu filho? - perguntou Nico de olhos arregalados.

– Sim, eu acho que meu celular é meu filho. Ele até tem nome. - falei e estreitei os olhos para Nico. - Tem algum problema com isso? - perguntei.

– Lya, qual parte do ATRAÍ MONSTROS você não entendeu? - respondeu minha pergunta com outra pergunta. (?)

– Oh, não! E agora? perguntei. Pobre neném, por que será que ele está fadado a ter um destino tão cruel? Tão novinho... - Nó vamos morrer! - gritei dramática.

– Lya, o que aconteceu com você? Está agindo igual as filhas de Afrodite. - falou Nico chocado.

– Oh, Nico. É horrível. - falei séria. - É sequelas da doença rosa. - completei. Nico arregalou os olhos.

– Que doença rosa? - perguntou. - É grave?

Depois dessa eu não aguentei. Comecei a rir. Quando consegui parar, olhei para Nico que levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Não, não é grave. - falei e ri de novo. - É só uma macumba da Afrodite. - completei. Nico revirou os olhos.

– Ah, então está explicado. - falou e franziu a testa. Ele me olhou confuso. - Espera, você disse 'macumba da Afrodite'? - perguntou.

– Disse. - falei sorrindo. Mas o sorriso sumiu quando lembrei do possível ataque ao acampamento. - Mas deixa para lá, nós temos que nos concentrar. Eles podem estar a caminho. - falei séria.

– Tem razão. Vamos nos preparar. A batalha pode ser hoje, e a grande profecia pode estar preste a se cumprir... - falou Nico se levantando do chão.

– Nico?! - chamei ele. Ele se virou para me olhar. - Como eu vim parar aqui, digo, no acampamento? - perguntei. Nico deu de ombros.

– Você surgiu de repente em uma sombra. E o papai te determinou. - falou ele.

– Ah, ok. - respondi.

Nunca pensei em como cheguei no acampamento, mas agora que descobri que cheguei de repente, a possibilidade de que eu possa sumir daqui de repente parece vim a frente. Hoje é o último dia, não sei como eu vou sair daqui, mas a possibilidade de não voltar mais parece horrível. Coloquei minha armadura e peguei minha espada. Suspirei fortemente. Não importa como irei deixar o acampamento, mas eu quero ter a certeza que tudo vai ficar bem. "_Vai ficar!_" falou Sal. Sorri aliviada. Valeu Sal. Pude sentir ele sorrindo. Suspirei novamente, tentando achar coragem de sair para fora do chalé e encarar o local que eu estava preste a deixar em algum momento. Não iria chorar, deixaria as lágrimas para depois. Saí para fora, e vi a Lizy chorando.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntei temendo a resposta dela.

– A visão de Apolo está começando a acontecer, Lya. O Matt... ele sumiu. - ela respondeu e começou a chorar. Ela me olhou. - Eu sei que é difícil para você compreender que o garoto que você ama sumiu, eu também sofreria se o Nico sumisse e... - foi falando ela com cara de dó. Que história é essa?

– Epa, epa, depois eu brigo com você sobre essa história de eu gostar do Matt. Mas... - falei e dei uma pausa. - Como ele sumiu? Desapareceu de repente? Evaporou? - perguntei.

– É você realmente gosta dele. Dá para perceber como você se preocupa com ele. Toda essa preocupação... Ahn, que fofo! - falou ela animada. Dei um olhar mortal para ela. - Ah, beleza... foi mal, aí! Não sabemos como ele sumiu, só sabemos que ele foi para aquela banda do bosque. - apontou para um bosque que tinha monstros. - Encontramos o escudo dele perto de um buraco, e tinha manchas de sangue. - falou chorando. Perdi o sentido. Não. Não é possível ele ter morrido. As duas únicas opções são ele cair no buraco vivo, mas machucado ou cair no buraco... morto.

– Ele caiu no buraco? Vivo? - perguntei a última parte esperançosa.

– Acho que sim. - respondeu Lizy. - Só não sei se está vivo ainda. Não dá para calcular o tamanho do buraco. O pai dele está nervoso na casa grande. - completou.

Suspirei. A visão de Apolo estava começando a se concretizar. Na visão dele, eu e Matt sumiríamos. Matt já sumiu, só falta eu... Mas aonde é que eu vou cair? Como vou sumir? Ouvi um urro e um berro muito conhecido. Olhei para a entrada do acampamento e vi um minotauro e uma fúria entrando no acampamento, um pouco atrás vinha mais monstros e... Luke Castellan.

– Lya, vai avisar Quiron. - falou Nico surgindo atrás de mim.

Assenti com a cabeça e corri para a casa grande. Eu iria conhecer o meu possível sogro e... Putz, que história é essa de sogro? Aquela ladainha da Lizy de eu gostar do Matt estava me contaminando. Talvez eu possa até ter uma queda por ele. Não Lya, para com isso! Suspirei e abri a porta da casa grande.

* * *

_N/A: Bom, mais um cápitulo! Vou postar mais 2 hoje e depois eu posto 2 amanhã... fiquei meio atrasada na postagem! *-*_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Heiress**_  
_

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Parte X**

* * *

_– Lya, vai avisar Quiron. - falou Nico surgindo atrás de mim._

_Assenti com a cabeça e corri para a casa grande. Eu iria conhecer o meu possível sogro e... Putz, que história é essa de sogro? Aquela ladainha da Lizy de eu gostar do Matt estava me contaminando. Talvez eu possa até ter uma queda por ele. Não Lya, para com isso! Suspirei e abri a porta da casa grande._

Seis pares de olhos viraram para me olhar. Lá estavam Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Apolo, Sr. D e Quiron. Suspirei ainda ofegante com a corrida.

– Eles chegaram. - falei.

Não precisei dizer mais nada, eles já haviam entendido. Ares saiu pela porta com um sorriso que prometia morte para quem lutasse com ele. Pobre monstro que encontrar ele! Antes de ir, ele se virou e olhou pra mim. O que eu fiz?

– Você tem uma mente estranha. - disse Ares. Ah não! Mais um que lê minha mente. Francamente! Não se pode mais pensar sossegada? - Você seria uma boa namorada para o meu filho. - continuou ele. Arregalei os olhos.

– O que? Seu filho? - perguntei perplexa.

– Sim. O Mattheus. - respondeu e foi embora lutar.

Como... Não! Isso foi estranho. Muito estranho. O pai do Matt disse que eu seria uma boa namorada para o Matt? Sem comentários.

"_Já conquistou o sogro Lya?_" Perguntou Sal divertido. Sally, querido, não enche! Pude ouvir a risada de Sal e bufei irritada.

Poseidon chegou ao meu lado.

– Filha de Hades? - perguntou ele.

– Não é óbvio, peixe estragado? - perguntou Athena para ele.

– Não estava falando com você, nerd coruja. - respondeu para ela.

– Cale a boca pescador. - respondeu de volta ela irritada.

UOU! Estou presenciando uma briga de Poseidon e Athena? Me sinto honrada, obrigada, obrigada! Pensei para uma plateia invisivél.

– Você tem uma mente estranha. - comentou Poseidon. Sério? Ele também leu minha mente? Novamente sem comentários.

– Muitos já disseram que você tem uma mente estranha? - perguntou Athena.

– Já. - respondi sorrindo. - Não deveríamos lutar? - perguntei.

– Tem razão, vamos. - concordou Athena.

– Uou, Athena achando que alguém que não seja ela tem razão? Nossa, inovou agora. - Falou Poseidon. Revirei os olhos. Porque eles brigam tanto? Talvez amor escondido...

– O que? - perguntaram em uníssono olhando para mim.

– Ah, nada não. Com licença. - falei e vazei dali. Pude ouvir eles brigando ainda.

– Não gostei dela. Ela disse que eu gosto de você e eu não gosto de você. - falou Poseidon embirrado.

– Urgh, não diga o óbvio. E larga de ser infantil. - Athena respondeu.

– Eu não sou infantil. É você que é velha demais. - retrucou Poseidon.

Parei de ouvir eles brigando e peguei minha espada. Senti alguém tentando me atacar e contra ataquei. Olhei e era Luke Castellan.

– Luke ou Cronos? - perguntei.

– Cronos garota insolente. - respondeu ele. Ah, eu to falando com meu avô?

– Poxa, vovô, você age como um cara que eu conheci. - falei se lembrando de Voldemort. Poxa, os vilão sempre conversam comigo. Eu estou com moral, em?

– Filha de quem? - perguntou ele.

– De Hades. Mas você não pode dizer nada, porque você já comeu ele. - falei. Putz, essa frase teve duplo sentido. Foi mal pai!

– Olha como fala comigo garota, eu sou... - foi falando ele, e eu interrompi.

– Meu avô, eu sei. Mas devo dizer que meu avô por parte de mãe era mais legal do que você. - falei. Toda essa conversa, e eu e meu avô lutando. Ele atacando e eu me defendendo e atacando as vezes.

– O que? - perguntou ele irritado. Só não sei se era por raiva de mim ou se era por inveja de meu outro avô.

– Posso falar com Luke? Eu sempre quis falar com ele. - perguntei animada ignorando a raiva dele. - Juro que não vou falar nada de mais. - completei.

Vi os olhos dourados que pertencia ao meu avô Cronos ficarem azul e o rosto de Luke ficou confuso. Uh, eu convenci meu avô?

– Lute comigo, só não me desarme para eu não perder a moral. - falei para Luke. - Oi Luke, muito prazer em conhece-lo.

– Quem é você? - perguntou.

– Sou Lyara. Então, como você se sente em ser o vilão? - perguntei lutando com ele com voz de entrevistadora.

– Vilão? - Perguntou ele franzindo a testa.

Ele não sabe que ele é o vilão? O que o vovô aprontou?

– Sim. Tchau Luke. - falei e os olhos voltaram a ser dourado.

Sorri para o vovô.

– Tchau vovô! Essa é a minha deixa. Preciso treinar e matar monstros. - falei e dei uma girada na espada e ataquei um Minotauro que estava do nosso lado. O Minotauro começou a me atacar com uma machado e eu comecei a me defender. Lembrei que os Minotauros se movimentavam pelo cheiro e então comecei a mudar de direção conforme atacava ele. Vi Nico lutando com uma fúria e fazendo um sinal com as mãos e apareceu um exercito de morto-vivos, fiz o mesmo e fiquei surpresa por conseguir convocar outro exercito. Eles começaram a lutar com outros monstros e eu me concentrei em desarmar o Minotauro. Ataquei ele e comecei a tentar jogar o machado longe. Com um ataque malfeito consegui acertar o pescoço dele e ele virou pó. E olha que o ataque foi malfeito. Lyara 1 e Monstros 0.

Uma fúria veio em minha direção.

– Você de novo! - falou ela com a mesma voz de sempre.

– Oi, Taquara rachada, como vai? - Falei sarcástica.

Ela estava com uma espada de ferro. Cara, que sinistro. Ela começou a me atacar fortemente fazendo com que eu prescisasse dar passos para traz. Parecia que ela estava me dirigindo á algum lugar.

"_Continua indo para traz. Ela vai te levar aonde você precisa ir._" Falou Sal.

Continuei me defendendo e dando passos para traz. Quando percebi já estava na floresta. A fúria, que eu lembrei que o apelido era Beny, começou a rir.

Em um momento de distração meu ela me atacou e eu tropecei para trás, acertando Beny que virou pó e caí.

Estava totalmente escuro e fechei os olhos esperando a queda sem fim. Eu tinha caído em um buraco? Ouvi um rugido sinistro de um monstro. Parecia que o monstro era gigante. Estremeci. Porra, era esse o meu fim? Um morte sinistra? Totalmente ótimo. Ótimo nos pesadelos. A queda pareceu terminar e cai em algo macio. Será que o monstro me engoliu e eu nem percebi? Eu estou na barriga dele? Não vou abrir os olhos. Não vou abrir os olhos. Não vou abr...

– Lya? Lya, querida, acorda! - alguém me sacudiu. Reconheçi a voz de minha mãe. Eu tinha feito uma viagem nas sombras direto para o meu quarto e nem perçebi? É ruim, em!

Abri os olhos e olhei para minha mãe.

– Mãe? Mãe! - pulei em cima dela e a abraçei.

– Oh querida, teve um pesadelo? - ela perguntou.

– Não mãe, foi apenas um sonho ótimo que teve um fim sinistro. - falei e sorri. Sonho? Nem em sonhos.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Heiress**

**Surgindo No Acampamento - Epilogo**

* * *

Sinceramente? Minha vida está ótima. Apesar de eu ter deixado o acampamento tão rápido, está tudo ótimo. Eu só não entendo... Não, eu entendo sim, só que eu nunca imaginava que iria deixar o acampamento caindo em um buraco e fazendo uma viagem nas sombras para o meu quarto no Brasil. O acampamento fica técnicamente em Nova Iorque e eu fazendo uma viagem nas sombras de lá para cá deveria exigir muita energia. Porque eu não sinto nada?

"_Sinceramente, á resposta é bem simples. Eu era filho de Hades, na verdade eu ainda sou. E você sendo minha descendente e técnicamente minha irmã, faz com que você herde meus poderes._" Falou Sal.

Arregalei os olhos perplexa. Como é? Eu não sou apenas descendente de Salazar Slytherin? Eu sou irmã dele?

"_Sim,Lya._" Respondeu. "_Mas não tem como você se dirigir a mim com 'eu' e não 'ele'_?" Perguntou.

Desculpe, mas é que eu não estava pensando para você eu estava pensando pra mim, seu intrometido. Dei a língua mentalmente. Eu não sei como estou aceitando isso muito bem, Sal. Mas o fato de você ser meu irmão deixa tudo muito mais fácil. Tipo, eu não me sinto culpada em te chamar de Sal, porque você é meu irmão... Na verdade eu nunca me senti culpada por isso, mas isso é irrelevante. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de eu não sentir nada quando viajo pelas sombras?

"_Simples, você herdou meus poderes, e antes nosso pai tinha me passado um pouco mais de seus poderes porque eu fui o primeiro filho meio-sangue dele, e você herdou isso também_." Respondeu meu irmão recém descoberto, Sal.

Uou! Isso é demais. O que será que minha mãe diria se eu dissesse para ela que matei uma benevolente, que eu fui para o acampamento meio sangue e que eu descobri que meu pai é Hades? Acho que ela piraria. Acho que é melhor ela pensar que meu desespero todo era apenas por causa de um sonho.

– Lya, tenho algo para te dizer. - disse minha chegando por trás de mim me tirando dos pensamentos.

– Sim, mamis, diga! - respondi me virando para olhar para ela.

– Eu estou indo viajar. - falou ela.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa.

– Para aonde? - perguntei.

– Nova Iorque. - respondeu ela me olhando.

– E eu não vou junto, não é? - perguntei já sabendo que a resposta era não.

– Não, você não vai. Desculpe filha, mas eu vou para lá, e até arrumar uma casa para nós vai demorar muito. - falou ela com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você vai para Londres. - completou.

– Ah, tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem em casa e... - parei de falar e olhei perplexa para ela. - O que você disse? Para onde que eu vou? - perguntei.

– Para Londres. - repetiu ela.

Minha mãe está me dando a chance de eu ir para Londres? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira. Isso sim é um sonho.

– Mãe, a senhora vai me mandar para Londres? - perguntei.

– Sim, desculpe se você não quiser ir, mas é a única opção e... - Ela ia dizendo, mas eu a interrompi.

– Tá brincando? Ir para Londres é o máximo. - gritei animada e minha mãe me olhou sorrindo aliviada. - Aonde eu vou ficar? - perguntei.

– Vai ficar na casa de uma antiga professora minha. - respondeu.

– Mas mãe, você é Brasileira, como pode ter uma professora que mora em Londres? - perguntei franzindo a testa.

– Eu não sou brasileira, Lya. Eu morei em Nova Iorque um longo tempo. - falou ela e abaixou a cabeça. - Conheci seu pai lá. - falou baixinho.

– Oh. - suspirei. - Como ele era? - perguntei.

– Ele quem? - ela perguntou assustada. Acho que ela não imaginou que eu ouvi ela dizer que conheceu meu pai lá. Só faltava eu ter dois pais. Já pensou se Hades for meu pai só na dimensão do acampamento? Espera, eu lembro que meu pai disse que me viu no Brasil. Então eu estou na mesma dimensão que a do acampamento? É melhor não ter esperanças. Vai que não é...

– Meu pai, mãe. Como ele era? - perguntei novamente.

– Eu... filha, se você aceitar ir para Londres e ficar um tempo lá, eu te falo quando você voltar. - respondeu. Ah, tudo bem. Um pouquinho de curiosidade não faz mal á ninguém. AH! A quem eu quero enganar? Curiosidade faz mal sim. E muito mal.

– Quanto tempo eu vou ter que ficar lá? - perguntei curiosa.

Ela olhou para baixo, depois voltou a olhar para mim.

– Um ano. - respondeu.

– Ah, legal. E o que eu vou fazer durante esse ano? - perguntei.

– A Sra. Turner era minha professora, uma ótima professora, enquanto você estiver lá ela vai te dar aula. - minha mãe respondeu.

– Não vou ter que fazer nada mais? - perguntei.

– Não. - respondeu. - Procure se divertir lá, ok? - recomendou minha mãe.

– Quando eu vou? - questionei cansada. Qual diversão está me esperando? Ou melhor, qual aventura?

– Amanhã. - respondeu minha mãe.

Então é isso. Eu vou para Londres, na casa de uma professora de minha mãe. E em troca vou saber quem é meu pai. Mesmo eu já sabendo quem ele é. Ou talvez eu pense que sei.

Fui para meu quarto, fechei a porta e me joguei na cama. As lágrimas que estavam guardadas começaram a cair. Como Nico estaria? Eu tinha prometido que voltaria para ele, e agora, eu estou em uma outra dimensão. Se eu arrumasse um jeito de voltar lá, como ficaria minha mãe? Nico é minha família. Minha mãe é minha família. Não tem como eu escolher entre os dois. Mas se eu precisasse escolher qual eu escolheria? Só espero que Nico fique bem, e que Lizy conforte ele. E se um dia eu conseguir cumprir minha promessa e voltar lá. A primeira coisa que eu vou querer saber é se Nico já pediu Lizy em namoro. Eu quero tentar acreditar que eles estão, quero acreditar que todos do acampamento estão bem. Quero acreditar que eu estou bem. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Mas quem chora não está bem. É melhor eu me levantar e arrumar as malas, porque amanhã cedo vou ir para Londres. E alguma coisa me diz que tem mais uma aventura me esperando. E essa aventura parece que não vai demorar para chegar.

Suspirei pesadamente e algo clicou em minha mente. Por Zeus, por meu pai, por Aslam, por Merlim. Em Londres fica o beco diagonal. Talvez eu dê uma passadinha lá. Mas porque eu tenho uma certeza que não vou ter chances para isso?

" _É, por que será_?" perguntou Sal ironico.

Ah é. Uma nova aventura! Tinha me esquecido. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, não importa aonde eu estiver, jamais esquecerei que **surgi no Acampamento**.

* * *

Em breve: "**Entrando em Narnia**".

* * *

_N/A: Acabou a segunda parte da fic, e pelo que eu percebi você se atrasou um pouco na leitura! Assim que você se adiantar eu posto mais um cápitulo! Mas vou passar a postar um cápitulo por dia, porque ainda não terminei de escrever os cápitulos seguintes! Espero que continue gostando, Mi. *-* Mas alguém lendo? \õ/_


	16. Chapter 16

**The H****eiress**_  
_

**Entrando Em Narnia - Parte I  
**

* * *

_"__Eu estava em um castelo medieval e em uma grande sala do castelo havia 6 tronos. Os tronos eram de ouro puro e o primeiro, o terceiro e o ultimo eram os mais altos. No primeiro trono estava sentado Matt, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca. No segundo trono estava sentada uma moça muito bonita, parecia uma Afrodite de cabelos castanhos. No terceiro trono estava sentado um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, e a beleza dele era estonteante. No quarto trono estava sentada uma garota de uns 11 anos e ela estava sorrindo extremamente feliz. No quinto trono estava sentado um moço de cabelos castanhos escuros com um sorriso divertido. No sexto trono estava sentada uma moça parecida comigo, extremamente parecida. _

_Eu olhei aquela cena e percebi que todos usavam coroas. Presumi que todos eram reis e rainhas. Quando olhei para os olhos da moça parecida comigo, percebi que ela não era somente parecida comigo, ela era eu. E eu era rainha. Minha vista escureceu e todos eles desapareceram._"

– Moça! Moça! - alguém me chamava. Abri os olhos e vi que era uma aeromoça. Sorri envergonhada.

– Desculpe, parece que eu dormi demais. - falei me desculpando. Ela sorriu.

– Não se preocupe. Já chegamos. - ela respondeu.

Assenti e levantei ainda atordoada com o estranho sonho.

– Obrigada por me acordar. - agradeci á aeromoça e desci do avião.

Eu havia chegado em Londres. O aeroporto estava extremamente cheio e eu estava praticamente perdida. Peguei a minha mala na seção de bagagem e comecei a andar por aquela multidão de gente que falava inglês. Sorte minha que eu era fluente na língua inglesa. Eu estava me sentindo aquelas pessoas que viajam para o exterior a trabalho. Seria fácil eu fingir que era uma executiva.

Suspirei pesadamente. Até eu achar a tal de Sra. Turner... E eu nem faço ideia de como ela é. Olhei para as pessoas que seguravam plaquinhas com os nomes das pessoas que foram buscar e em nenhuma plaquinha estava meu nome. Vi uma jovem senhora, provavelmente viúva e percebi que ela era parecida com a moça do meu sonho. Parecida com a rainha que parecia com Afrodite. Mais a senhora era mais velha. Era como se a rainha de meu sonho fosse uma versão mais nova dela. Suspirei e balancei a cabeça espantando os pensamentos. É só um sonho, Lya. Só um sonho. Lembrei-me de quando Nico dizia que sonho de semideuses nunca são apenas sonhos. Mas aqui eu não sou uma semideusa. Aqui eu sou apenas a Lya, uma garota que está praticamente perdida no aeroporto de Londres e não sabe o que fazer.

Vi a senhora que parecia com a rainha do meu sonho vindo em minha direção. Ela estava me olhando e sorrindo. Quando ela chegou perto de mim ela alargou o sorriso. Sorri de volta por educação.

– Lya? Lya Bellator? - perguntou ela como se já me conhecesse, o que era impossivél já que eu nunca a tinha visto antes. Á não ser no meu sonho, mas isso era apenas um sonho.

– Sim, sou eu. Desculpe-me, mas quem é a senhora? - respondi e perguntei da forma mais educada que eu pude.

– Oh! - ela pareceu decepcionada por eu não á conhecer mas depois voltou a sorrir. - Sou Susana Turner, sua mãe já te falou que irá ficar em minha casa? - se apresentou e perguntou.

– Oh, ela disse sim. É um prazer conhece-la Sra. Turner. - respondi.

Ainda bem que não vou mais ficar perdida por aqui. Suspirei aliviada. Graças a Zeus, eu não caí do avião e nem causei um acidente nele. As confusões tendem a me seguir. Confusão chamada Beny, a fúria máxima.

– Vem, vamos para casa. - Me chamou a Sra. Turner. Sorri para ela e a acompanhei.

Fomos até um Porsche preto e o motorista da Sra. Turner abriu a porta de trás para entrarmos.

Passamos um tempo em silencio olhando a estrada e a paisagem de Londres. Era exclusivamente lindo aqui. Embora, o Olimpo deve ser mais lindo ainda.

– Você não se lembra de mim, não é? - perguntou ela.

– Não, desculpe, mas não lembro. - respondi. - Minha mãe já me trouxe aqui quando eu era pequena? - perguntei.

De que outro motivo ela poderia me conhecer? A hipótese de ela me conhecer quando eu era criança é a única explicação.

– Não, não, ela não trouxe. - ela respondeu. - Você vai descobrir o porque de eu te conhecer, algum dia. Espero que seja breve. - respondeu ela com um sorriso misterioso.

– Oh, ok. - respondi e sorri torto.

Por que eu estou me sentindo como se eu fosse uma idiota que não está percebendo algo óbvio? Mas o que seria esse algo óbvio?

– Oh, Aslam, por favor seja rápido, eu não suporto estar perto de alguma amiga minha que não me reconheça. - murmurou ela baixinho.

O fato de que não era para eu escutar e mesmo assim eu escutei me assustou. Foi como se alguém fizesse com que eu escutasse. Espera, ela disse Aslam? O nome dela é Susana? Oh, não. Como eu sou idiota. O óbvio está mais que óbvio. Ela é Susana Pevensie, a rainha de Narnia. E provavelmente ela me conhece porque... porque eu fui para Narnia?

É melhor eu não dizer que sei quem ela é porque eu não sei bem quem ela é. Só sei que ela é rainha de Narnia. E o meu sonho? Nele estava ela também. Ela não era parecida com a rainha que parecia a Afrodite, ela era a rainha. O fato de que ela parecia com Afrodite eu não sei bem explicar. Só sei que ela parecia com Afrodite, mesmo eu não conhecendo Afrodite.

Mas e o Matt? Por que ele estava no meu sonho? Deixa eu arrumar os fatos. O Matt caiu no mesmo buraco que eu. E como eu fui parar em me quarto, de certo ele foi parar no quarto dele. O problema é: 'aonde é que ele mora?'. Se o Matt está em meu sonho, é porque ele provavelmente também foi para Narnia. Ou vai para Narnia. Ou... ou já está em Narnia.

Ouvi meu celular tocando e olhei para a Susana, ops, Sra. Turner.

– Posso atender? - perguntei.

Ela sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. É melhor eu me acostumar a chamar ela de Sra. Turner, antes que eu a chame de Susana, o que vai ser estranho.

Peguei meu celular e atendi.

– **Alô**? - falei atendendo.

– **Lya**? - perguntou o... Matt?

– **Matt? Como é que você tem meu número?**– perguntei confusa.

– **Eu não sei. Só recebi uma mensagem de um numero desconhecido falando que esse era seu número. **– ele respondeu.

– **Mas porque não ligou para a pessoa para saber quem era que deu o meu numero?**– perguntei franzindo a testa.

– **Porque em vez do numero estava desconhecido**. - ele respondeu. - **Eu não sabia que podia mandar mensagem desconhecida. **

– **Eu também não**. - respondi.

– **Não tem problema eu ter seu número, não é?**– ele perguntou. - S**e você quiser eu não ligo mais. **– continuou.

– **Não, fica relax, não tem problema.**– respondi. Porque é que eu não percebi que falei inglês em Hogwarts e no acampamento esse tempo todo? - **Aonde é que você está? Como é que você sumiu do acampamento?**

– **Caí num buraco.**– ele respondeu baixo. - V**ocê está no acampamento? Lya, não diz para ninguém que isso aconteceu e...**

– **Poxa, que coincidencia. Eu também. **– respondi falando sobre o fato de ele ter caído num buraco. - **E eu não precisaria dizer, todo mundo de lá já sabe.**

– **Você também caiu num buraco? Aonde você foi parar? **– ele perguntou meio desesperado.

– **Ahn, meio que... no meu quarto.**– respondi.

– **Eu também. Só não sei como.**– ele respondeu. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele sabe como.

– **Não sabe mesmo?**– perguntei.

– **Tá, eu sei. Mas eu não posso te contar. **– ele respondeu.

**– Sabia que você sabia. Mas eu também sei, relaxa.**– respondi de volta.

– **Sabe mesmo?**– ele perguntou.

– **Sim, eu sei. Mas também não vou te contar. Aonde é que você tá?**– respondi e perguntei.

– **Em Londres**. - ele respondeu.

Em Londres? Putz, só faltava nós irmos para Narnia juntos agora. Se é que nós vamos para lá.

– **Ah, ok. Olha vou ter que desligar. Lembre-se de colocar uns 100 reais de créditos que eu tenho certeza quem em alguma hora e em algum lugar nós vamos precisar.**– falei.

– **O que? Mas... **– foi falando ele mas eu interrompi.

– **Só faça isso, ok? Tchau!.**– falei e desliguei o telefone.

A Sra. _Susana_ Turner me olhava curiosa. Ela olhou para fora e eu também. Vi que estávamos em uma casa de campo em estilo antigo. Acho que chegamos.

– Chegamos. - Ela falou.

Sim. Realmente chegamos. E parece que é aqui que começa minha aventura. Será que tem alguma sala vazia com um guarda roupa dentro? Espero que sim.

* * *

_N/A: Me desculpe pela demora Mi, mas estive um pouco ocupada. Espero que me perdoe! Vou tentar postar rápido os cápitulos assim que você comentar - como você sugeriu-. Espero que goste do cápitulo. E mais uma vez, desculpe! :)  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Heiress**

**Entrando Em Narnia - Parte II**

* * *

Tédio. É a única palavra para resumir minha vida aqui em Londres. Não passou nem 5 horas que cheguei, e eu não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer.

A única opção é explorar a casa. A Sra. Turner não havia dito que eu não podia explorar. Que mal haveria nisso? Eu apenas andaria pelos enormes corredores cheio de portas, que havia na mansão. É. Isso não era uma grande aventura, mas, como dizem: "Se não tem cão, caça com o gato".

Me levantei do sofázinho que tinha no enorme quarto que eu iria ficar e abri a porta do quarto. Não havia ninguém no corredor. Beleza, o caminho está livre. Comecei a andar pelo corredor, virar e entrar em outro, apenas olhando as portas fechadas. Eu estava me sentindo uma Alice, preste á entrar no país das maravilhas, por uma das portas. A única diferença era que eu não iria para o país das maravilhas. Eu iria para Narnia. Eu apenas não sabia quando.

Passei a andar distraída por um corredor que era igual aos outros, pensando nos tempos que passei no acampamento. Como será que eles estão? Suspirei e vi alguma coisa brilhando. Olhei para trás e vi que era uma das portas, que tinha sua maçaneta com um leve brilho que logo se apagou. Franzi a testa e me aproximei da porta. Estendi a mão para abrir a porta, mas parei. O que seria aquela porta? Para onde ela me levaria? Revirei os olhos. Não deve ser nada, Lya. É só mais um porta. Mas porque é que eu não consigo acreditar muito nisso?

Voltei a estender a mão, e girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Ouvi um barulho no corredor, e percebi que era uma das faxineiras das Sra. Turner. Entrei rapidamente na sala, e fechei a porta devagarinho. Me virei para olhar o que havia no quarto. Ah, não. Só mais uma porta, não é Lya? Acho que ganhei na loteria. Pisquei os olhos e sorri grandiosamente. Uou, eu estou em frente ao guarda roupa da sala vazia. Aí, será que se eu entrar eu chego em Narnia? Será que eu vou ser bem vinda lá? Será que Aslam vai me aceitar lá? Ah, para com isso Lya. Você nem sabe se vai funcionar, me repreendi mentalmente.

Andei hesitando até o guarda roupa, e abri sua porta. Assim como era descrito no livro, ele estava cheio de casacos de lã. Oh, beleza. Acho que vai ter um pouquinho de neve lá, em? Peguei um dos casacos, para um caso de necessidade maior e entrei no guarda roupa. Fui andando devagar com os olhos fechados. O que será que vai acontecer se eu bater na parte de trás do guarda roupa? Eu com certeza quebraria o nariz. Um ventinho frio bateu em meu rosto, e comecei a sentir pingos de aguá gelada cair em meu rosto. Abri os olhos. Não era aguá gelada. Era flocos de neve. Eu estou vendo neve. Estendi a mão e peguei uns floquinhos. Eram tão... tão... sei lá, era gelo. Poxa vida! Isso é melhor do que eu imaginei. Ouvi barulhos de trenó e engoli em seco. Fudeu, é a feiticeira branca. Corri de volta para o guarda roupa e me escondi entre alguns casacos que ficavam para fora. Ouvi passos se aproximando. Ergui a cabeça e espie. Não. Não era a feiticeira branca. Era o papai noel? AAH! Reprimi meu grito, e saí de meu esconderijo.

– Ah, aí está você. - ele falou sorrindo. Era impossivél não sorrir de volta para o papai noel. Ele era o papai noel. Tem algo mais emocionante do que conhecer o papai noel? Bem, tem. Mas conhecer ele é absolutamente ótimo. - Toma, você vai precisar. - ele me estendeu uma espada. Reconheci ela na hora. Era a minha belezinha. A espada que eu lutei no acampamento.

– Minha espada? - exclamei surpresa.

– Sim. Seu irmão me mandou para te entregar. - ele respondeu.

– Que irmão? - perguntei confusa. O Nico não podia ser.

"_Esqueceu de mim?_" perguntou Sal.

– Salazar, quem mais poderia ser? - respondeu o papai noel, ainda sorrindo. - Tenho que ir, os narnianos me esperam. Tome cuidado. - ele continuou.

O papai noel subiu no trenó e foi-se embora, me deixando com cara de retardada. Salazar! Você morreu. Como é que você deu a espada para ele?

"_Eu morri. Mas reencarnei._" ele respondeu. Reencarnou? Em quem? Eu conheço.

"_Não posso dizer. Mas quem sabe, talvez você conheça. Você tem que descobrir por si mesma._", ele respondeu.

Caramba, Dumbledore deve ser seu parente. Não tem como ser menos misterioso, não?!

" _Não. Você também é misteriosa. Só que você não percebe isso._", disse Sal.

Ah, ok. Não sou misteriosa. É só as pessoas que não me compreendem. Olhei minha espada e passei a mão na pedrinha preta que era o nariz da cobra que estava incrustada nela (?). A espada virou rapidamente um colar com o brasão da Sonserina. Dei de ombros e o coloquei no pescoço. É melhor. Ninguém vai saber que eu estou armada. Vesti o casaco que eu segurava, e comecei a andar pela neve. Ouvi um barulho de vozes, e me escondi atrás de uma árvore.

Olhei mais, e vi quatro pessoas tacando neve uns nos outros. Quer dizer, três. O quarto estava meio que excluído. O reconheci como Edmundo Pevensie. Deixei eles irem andando e fui um pouco atrás, tomando cuidado para eles não me ver. Me lembrei mais ou menos do caminho para chegar até aonde Aslam estava, pois eu já tinha visto o filme, e comecei a andar. Ouvi barulho de lobos e saí correndo. Atravessei rápido um rio congelado. Era o mesmo rio que os Pevensies atravessaram, só que ele não estava derretendo. Ainda bem! Corri por meio de umas árvores, até não escutar mais os uivos. Andei cansada, sem ter nenhum destino concreto. Aonde é que eu me meti? Estou perdida em Narnia. Em Narnia... Dá para acreditar?

É, acho que dá para acreditar. Mas se eu contar para alguém que não veio para Narnia, com certeza eles me colocariam num hospício. É, fazer o que... A vida de uma semideusa não é fácil. Muito menos á de uma semideusa que já foi para Hogwarts, é filha de um dos três grandes, é herdeira de Salazar Slytherin e está perdida em Narnia. Definitivamente, não é fácil.

Lembrei que estava com meu celular, e vi que ele tinha área. Disquei o número do Matt e esperei ele atender.

– **O que foi, Lya**? - perguntou ele, ao atender.

– **Oi Matt, eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. **– falei brincando.

– **Lya, o que você quer?**– ele perguntou irritado.

– **A gentileza mandou lembranças. Mas eu estou com problemas. **– falei indo direto ao assunto que não era tão direto. (?)

– **Que tipo de problemas?**– ele perguntou mais calmo.

– **Estou perdida em Narnia**. - respondi.

– **É bem á sua cara se perder e... Espera, você disse Narnia?**– perguntou ao entender o que eu disse.

– **Sim, eu disse**. - respondi tranquilamente. Qual é? Todo mundo sabe que o único perigo de se perder em Narnia é ser transformado em estátua de gelo pela feiticeira branca. Nada de mais isso.

– **Em que parte de Narnia você está?**– ele perguntou sério. Hum, parece que talvez eu vou ser resgatada. Se ele vim num cavalo branco eu caso com ele ainda hoje.

– **Depois do rio congelado, perto das árvores que estão descongelando.**– falei e olhei para trás ao ouvir passos. Era os Pevensies.

– **Matt, não se preocupe. Achei os Pevensies, vou ficar bem. Onde você está? **– falei e perguntei baixinho.

– **Ok, estou em Narnia, no acampamento de Aslam. Te vejo em breve? **– ele respondeu e perguntou rapidamente.

– **Acho que sim. Até breve! **– falei e desliguei, guardando o celular.

Fiz uma cara de garota perdida e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo desesperada.

– O que aconteceu? Quem é você? - perguntou uma voz fininha.

Olhei e era a Sra. Castor que perguntou.

– Sou Lyara, e estou perdida. Você sabe aonde estamos? - perguntei parecendo que estava exitando em ir até ela.

– Estamos perto do acampamento de Aslam. - o Sr. Castor respondeu.

– Aslam? É ele mesmo que eu procuro. - falei feliz. É, agora é verdade. - Pode me levar até lá? - perguntei.

– Estamos indo pra lá. Venha com a gente. - falou a Sra. Castor gentilmente. Sorri agradecida. Eu estou prestes a conhecer Aslam, e a rever Matt. Nada é melhor que isso.

* * *

_N/A: Oi gente, e seja bem vindo/a leitor/a novo/a. Aqui está mais um cápitulo, mas minha net tá com problema então eu ando demorando demais... Espero que gostem do cápitulo! Até logo._


End file.
